


LA BARDE SILENCIEUSE

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Arès veut récupérer Xena, sa princesse guerrière, pour cela, il ôte la voix à Gabrielle. Il ne lui rendra que si elle exprime son amour à Xena.Traduction de "The Silent Bard" de BL Miller.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Silent Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396711) by B.L. Miller. 



LA BARDE SILENCIEUSE

Par BL Miller (1997)

Traduit par Fausta88

 

= = = =   
AVERTISSEMENT 1 : Les personnages de Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, Hercule et Iolaus sont la propriété de MCA/Universal et ils en détiennent tous les droits. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette histoire. Le reste de l'histoire est mienne. Les commentaires peuvent être envoyés à BL Miller sur Facebook.

AVERTISSEMENT 2 : Cette histoire contient des scènes explicites et imagées de deux femmes faisant l'amour entre elles. Si cela vous offense, courez vite - ne marchez pas - bien loin de cette histoire. Il y a aussi des scènes de violence physique et émotionnelle. Maintenant, vous êtes avertis.

 

= = = Chapitre 1 = = =

"C'est quoi cette sale môme impertinente !" Arès enrageait dans son royaume. "Elle n'arrête pas de me bousiller mes plans !" Il regarda dans la coupe de vision. Elle contenait l'image de Xena et de Gabrielle assises auprès d'un feu. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il entendit Gabrielle raconter à Xena une de ses histoires. "Et cette voix ! Ooh, elle me tape sur les nerfs !" Il frappa du pied, devenant de plus en plus furieux. "Elle n'arrête pas de parler et d'empêcher Xena de faire les choses à ma façon. Avec son influence, je ne récupérerai jamais ma princesse guerrière. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de la faire taire !" Il gratta sa barbe, comme si cela pouvait lui apporter de nouvelles idées. "Je ne peux pas tuer cette salope, Artémis ne voudra jamais que je tue sa précieuse Reine des Amazones !" Il se rapprocha de la coupe. La voix de Gabrielle emplit l'air à nouveau. "Aargh ! Mais elle ne se tait jamais ?" Un sourire diabolique se forma sur ses lèvres divines. "C'est ça ! Je vais la faire taire ! Sans sa voix, elle ne pourra pas dire à Xena ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle ne pourra pas m'arrêter !" Son rire diabolique fit vibrer la pièce.

Comme d'habitude, Xena se leva avec les premiers rayons du chariot d'Apollon. Elle prit un moment pour observer sa compagne endormie, puis se dirigea vers l'eau pour attraper le petit déjeuner. Le lièvre qu'elle avait attrapé la nuit précédente était petit, mais Gabrielle ne s'était pas plainte. Xena décida de compenser ce matin. Elle allait attraper suffisamment de poissons pour remplir le ventre de sa barde. Elle savait, bien sûr, que le ventre de Gabrielle ne restait pas plein très longtemps. Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait manger ! De tous ses étés en tant que seigneur de guerre, Xena n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manger plus que Gabrielle. Le plus fou, c'était que la barde n'avait pas une once de graisse. Xena savait que même si elle mangeait moitié moins que sa compagne, elle deviendrait plus grosse qu'une hutte. Gloussant à cette image, Xena entra dans l'eau.

Gabrielle plissa des yeux contre le soleil brillant. Inutile d'essayer de retourner au sommeil, maintenant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Xena était partie quelque part chercher le petit déjeuner. Elle s'étira comme elle faisait tous les matins et bâilla. Un air surpris apparut sur son visage. Elle grognait en général quand elle s'étirait. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas entendu un son. "Xena ?" appela-t-elle, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Elle essaya à nouveau. Elle sentait sa bouche bouger, ses lèvres et sa langue faire les mouvements nécessaires pour faire du bruit, mais tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était le silence, un silence accablant. C'est peut-être un rêve, pensa-t-elle. Un pincement douloureux sur sa jambe lui apprit qu'elle était bien éveillée. Effrayée, elle essaya encore et encore d'appeler Xena, avec toujours le même résultat. Sa vision se brouilla quand les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle regarda le feu de camp fumant et repéra leur poêle à frire. Elle rampa jusqu'à elle et la prit, l'écrasant encore et encore contre les rochers qui encerclaient le feu.

Xena venait juste de finir de nettoyer une petite truite quand ses oreilles perçurent le son du métal contre les rochers. Il y avait de l'urgence dans le martèlement. Craignant pour la sécurité de Gabrielle, Xena lâcha le poisson et retourna en courant vers le camp. Gabrielle frappait la poêle contre les rochers, les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Xena n'avait jamais vu auparavant cette expression sur le visage de la barde, de la terreur pure. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et ôta la poêle des mains de la femme en pleurs.

"Gabrielle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" La barde secouait la tête d'avant en arrière. Ne comprenant pas, Xena la saisit aux épaules. "Gabrielle, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe." Ces mots ne servirent qu'à accroître les larmes. Gabrielle était d'autant plus perturbée que ses sanglots ne faisaient pas de bruit. Elle montra sa gorge et secoua la tête, essayant désespérément de se faire comprendre par la guerrière. "Je ne comprends pas, Gabrielle. Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui t'a effrayée." Frustrée de son manque de mots et en colère contre elle-même de ne pas être capable de communiquer, Gabrielle repoussa les mains de Xena et courut vers l'eau. Complètement confuse, Xena la suivit rapidement.

Gabrielle s'arrêta au bord de l'eau et commença à agiter frénétiquement ses doigts dans la boue. Xena allait se baisser et pousser les mains de la barde quand elle réalisa que Gabrielle essayait d'écrire quelque chose dans la terre mouillée. Xena attendit jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Gabrielle arrêtent de bouger. Deux mots étaient écrits. Pas parler. Xena passa de Gabrielle à la boue et à nouveau vers Gabrielle. "Tu ne peux pas parler ? C'est ça qui ne va pas ?" Gabrielle hocha lentement la tête. Sans prévenir, la barde se jeta contre Xena, encerclant la guerrière de ses bras et la tenant serrée. "Je suis là, ça va." Xena mit ses bras autour de la femme en pleurs et caressa ses cheveux. Elle ne bougèrent pas pendant toute une chandelle. Gabrielle avait besoin de réconfort comme jamais auparavant et Xena ne savait pas comment lui donner ce réconfort. Quand elle sentit que Gabrielle s'était finalement calmée, Xena se recula pour regarder ce visage ravagé par les larmes. "Gabrielle… hey, regarde-moi." Elle mit sa main sur le menton de la barde et la força à la regarder. "Je ne sais pas comment cela s'est passé, mais je te jure que nous allons trouver un moyen de te rendre ta voix." Gabrielle acquiesça et essuya ses yeux. "C'est mieux. Tu as faim ?" Xena fut surprise quand la barde secoua la tête de droite à gauche. "Tu es sûre ?" Une autre dénégation. "Okay, écoute, je remballe le camp et nous allons vers Athènes. Nous irons voir Hippocrate. Si quelqu'un peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, c'est bien lui." Xena fit glisser son pouce sur la joue de Gabrielle dans un geste de réconfort, tout en attendant que la jeune femme soit d'accord. Après plusieurs battements de cœur, la conteuse d'histoire acquiesça.

Le silence était sinistre alors que Xena empaquetait le reste de leur équipement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder vers Gabrielle qui passait le plus clair de son temps à fixer le sol. La barde ne faisait aucun effort pour l'aider. Une fois que tout fut empaqueté, Xena sauta sur Argo. Gabrielle commença à marcher, la tête basse, comme si tout le poids du monde reposait sur ses jeunes épaules au lieu de celles d'Atlas. Normalement Gabrielle suivait derrière Argo, bavardant constamment de leurs précédentes aventures ou à propos d'une histoire qu'elle travaillait. Cependant, Xena se vit retenir Argo pour garder la barde dans son champ de vision. Xena n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle dépendait du bavardage de Gabrielle pour lui faire savoir que la barde était toujours avec elle. En regardant vers le bas, Xena voyait Gabrielle marcher doucement, fixer le sol. Le cœur de la guerrière brûlait de lui enlever cette peine. La voix de Gabrielle était un de des plus grands atouts. Elle leur ouvrait la porte des auberges, leur facilitait l'entrée dans les villes nouvelles, elle marchandait au meilleur prix les denrées. Maintenant, cela allait être du ressort de Xena et la guerrière savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi efficace avec les mots que sa barde bien-aimée.

Après une chandelle de silence accablant et une progression douloureusement lente, Xena ne put plus le supporter. Sautant à bas d'Argo, elle marcha vers Gabrielle et posa son bras sur ses épaules. "Tu veux bien monter à cheval un moment ? Nous y serons plus rapidement." La barde se tourna pour lui faire face et Xena réalisa qu'elle avait pleuré. "Hey," dit Xena doucement en effaçant une larme errante. "Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" Réalisant rapidement l'erreur de ses mots, elle se corrigea. "Je suis désolée. Gabrielle, tu veux bien monter avec moi ?" La barde secoua la tête. "S'il te plaît." Gabrielle la regarda pensivement. Xena ne disait jamais s'il te plaît. "Gabrielle, je voudrais vraiment que tu montes avec moi." Ne voyant pas de réaction, Xena prit une profonde inspiration et choisit avec soin ses mots. "Je me sentirais mieux. Je ne peux pas t'entendre, mais au moins, je te sentirais. S'il te plaît, Gabrielle, j'ai besoin d'être en contact avec toi." C'était une admission de sa propre impuissance sur la situation. Si bouleversée qu'elle soit, Gabrielle sentit l'importance des paroles de la guerrière. La barde marcha et posa son pied dans l'étrier. Xena la poussa puis grimpa derrière elle. Tenant les rênes d'une main, elle enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Gabrielle continuait à pleurer silencieusement, mais elle s'autorisa à tirer du réconfort des bras de la robuste femme. L'esprit de Xena essayait à toute vitesse d'imaginer ce qui était arrivé à la voix de la barde.

Argo s'arrêta rapidement quand Gabrielle tira sur les rênes. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Xena, puis elle se tança mentalement d'être aussi bête. "Je suis désolée. Il va falloir que nous trouvions une façon de communiquer l'une avec l'autre." Gabrielle hocha légèrement la tête et poussa la jambe de Xena de sa main. "Quoi ? Tu veux descendre ?" Un hochement. Xena glissa à terre et aida la barde. Alors qu'elle déposait Gabrielle, Xena l'enveloppa de ses bras et la tint serrée contre elle. "Gabrielle, tu sais qu'il n'y a rien au monde je ne ferais pour toi. Nous allons trouver un moyen. Je te jure par Artémis que nous trouverons. Elle la relâcha. Gabrielle commença à marcher vers le sous-bois épais. "Où est-ce que tu vas ?" dit Xena en attrapant le bras de la barde. Gabrielle indiqua du doigt les bois. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux y aller?" Gabrielle le regarda en essayant de lui dire sans embarrasser l'une ou l'autre. Finalement, elle montra du doigt entre ses jambes, puis agita sa main en montrant les bois. Xena leva les sourcils en finissant par comprendre. Elle grimaça. Gabrielle roula des yeux, le geste le plus plaisant de toute la journée. La barde se dirigea vers la masse d'arbres et de broussailles quand elle entendit les pas de Xena derrière elle. Elle se retourna. "Il faut que je m'assure que tu vas bien. Et si tu trébuchais sur une branche d'arbre et que tu heurtais ta tête ? Comment est-ce que je le saurais ? Je ne fais que regarder autour de toi." Gabrielle haussa les épaules et continua à marcher, consciente de l'ombre de six pieds derrière elle. Quand elle trouva l'endroit qu'elle cherchait, elle tendit les bras et poussa l'épaule gauche de Xena tout en tirant sur l'autre. "J'allais me retourner, Gabrielle. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide." Elle se retourna et regarda la cime des arbres, souriant d'un air narquois à la pudeur de la barde. Ses oreilles lui dirent quand la barde eut fini, mais elle attendit de sentir une main douce sur son épaule avant de bouger. Elle retournèrent sur la route en silence.

Il était deux chandelles après la mi-journée quand Gabrielle tira à nouveau sur les rênes. Elles descendirent de cheval. Xena supposait que Gabrielle devait aller dans les bois à nouveau, mais la barde resta là et se frotta l'estomac. "Oh, c'est l'heure du déjeuner, c'est ça ?" Gabrielle hocha la tête. Xena regarda le ciel. "Je suis désolée. Je suppose que j'ai perdu la notion du temps. D'habitude, tu..." Elle laissa les mots en suspens, en réalisant son erreur. "Allez, je vais nous attraper un lièvre et je jure qu'il va être plus gros que celui que nous avons eu la nuit dernière, d'accord ?" Elle avait espéré un sourire de sa barde, mais tout ce qu'elle reçu, ce ne fut qu'un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

Xena dessella rapidement Argo et laissa le destrier brouter l'herbe tendre. Gabrielle n'essaya même pas de sortir leurs victuailles ou leurs ustensiles de cuisine. Sans savoir si la barde voulait même manger, Xena alla la rejoindre et s'assit près d'elle. Gabrielle écrivit rapidement quelque chose dans la poussière fine. Xena regarda et lut les mots. "Tu es effrayée ? Je le sais bien." Xena étendit la main et la posa sur le genou de la barde. "Ce n'est pas permanent, Gabrielle." Elle prononçait les mots alors qu'elle craignait le contraire. "Regarde du bon côté, au moins, tu ne t'es pas cassé la main. Tu peux toujours écrire, même si tu ne peux pas parler." Gabrielle fronça les sourcils et écrivit dans la poussière. "La bonne nouvelle ? Gabrielle, c'est une bonne nouvelle." Gabrielle détourna la tête. "Non. Regarde-moi, Gabrielle." Xena utilisa sa main pour tourner la tête de la jeune femme. "C'est une bonne nouvelle." Elle soupira, souhaitant savoir ce qui passait par la tête de sa barde. "Gabrielle, tu devrais peut-être prendre un peu de temps et écrire ce que tu ressens." La tête se secoua. "Gabrielle, je le pense vraiment. Je pense vraiment que ça pourrait t'aider." Il y eut une longue pause. "Ca m'aiderait. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui passe dans ta jolie tête et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le savoir. Utilise tes parchemins et parle-moi, Gabrielle. Ne m'exclus pas comme ça. Je ne le mérite pas." Xena se leva, incapable de gérer ses sentiments plus longtemps. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose. "Je vais nous chercher quelque chose pour le déjeuner." Elle fouilla dans les fontes et en ressortit la poêle à frire. "Tu vas chercher du bois et tu commences le feu. Si tu as besoin de moi, utilise ceci." Elle tendit la poêle et attendit quelques battements de cœur que la barde la prenne. Ne sachant que dire, Xena se détourna et se dirigea vers les bois, s'assurant de rester à portée d'oreille de sa précieuse amie.

Xena revint avec deux petits lièvres, déjà dépecés, pour trouver que Gabrielle avait bien commencé le feu et préparé une broche. A son grand dépit, cependant, elle vit que la barde n'avait fait aucun effort pour écrire quoi que ce soit. La guerrière n'était pas habituée à ce que Gabrielle garde ses sentiments pour elle. D'habitude, elle les étalait en détail. Xena réalisait l'ironie de la situation. La guerrière stoïque essayant de faire en sorte que la barde passionnée exprime ses sentiments. Elle sentit une vague de culpabilité. Gabrielle essayait tant de pousser Xena à exprimer ne serait-ce que la moindre des émotions et elle échouait la plupart du temps. Il faudra que je lui montre plus mes sentiments, pensa la guerrière. "Euh, je n'ai pas pu avoir de plus gros lièvre, mais j'en ai deux petits." Elle s'agenouilla et les mit sur la broche. "T'as pas l'air d'avoir envie d'écrire, n'est-ce pas ?" Mouvement de tête. "Okay, je ne vais pas te pousser, Gabrielle, même si je devrais. Zeus sait que tu m'incites assez à exprimer mes émotions." Gabrielle leva la tête vers elle, prenant en compte la remarque. "Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je suis là pour toi." Elle tenta sa chance et s'assit près d'elle. "Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive." Gabrielle garda le contact avec ses yeux, son visage révélait le tourbillon de ses émotions. Xena y vit la peine, la peur et le souci et un désespoir qui n'avait pas sa place sur un visage aussi jeune. Xena se déplaça vers le feu et tourna la broche. Je n'avait jamais pensé comme c'était difficile de faire la conversation, pensa-telle. Comment fait-elle ? Souriant à elle-même, Xena pensa qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir la jeune femme aux cheveux de cuivre dans sa vie.

"Oui, Xena, comme tu as de la chance !" Ares gloussa en baissa la tête dans leur direction. "Est-ce que tu penseras toujours que tu as de la chance quand tu dépenseras ton dernier dinar pour lui trouver à manger, mmm ? Elle sera complètement dépendante de toi, Xena. Elle t'abaissera jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes sa servante personnelle. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir plein de chance, Xena." Les cieux tonnèrent sous le rire du Dieu de la Guerre.

"Tu en veux encore ?" Dénégation. "Okay, je vais seller Argo et tu pourras ranger." Xena jeta le reste de sa nourriture dans le feu et alla s'occuper du cheval. Elle commençait sérieusement à se sentir frustrée de ne pas pouvoir atteindre Gabrielle. Dieux, qu'elle regrettait cette voix ! Qu'elle regrettait de ne plus pouvoir fermer les yeux et écouter Gabrielle lui inventer un conte. La barde connaissait exactement les bons mots pour faire sortit Xena de sa coquille, les bons mots pour la réconforter. Tout en brossant le dos d'Argo, Xena souhaita connaître les mots pour réconforter Gabrielle. Rien de ce qu'elle avait essayé n'avait marché. Elle craignait en secret que sa précieuse barde ne sombre dans une dépression.

Après le dîner, elle s'assirent près du feu. "Gabrielle, je veux que tu essaies d'écrire." Xena posa l'encrier sur le sol près de la barde et lui tendit la plume et le parchemin. Gabrielle laissa tomber les objets sur le sol, près de l'encrier. "Gabrielle, tu as besoin d'écrire ce qu'il se passe." Dénégation. "Pourquoi ?" Dénégation. "Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, Gabrielle, s'il te plaît." Dénégation. Xena sentait la colère monter et sa patience s'amenuiser. "Gabrielle, je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir ce que tu penses." Elle obtint une réaction. Les yeux pers de la barde eurent un éclair de colère alors qu'elle attrapait la plume et le parchemin. Elle avait toujours sa mine renfrognée en écrivant. Elle jeta la plume à terre, une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait normalement, et jeta la note à Xena.

"Alors comment c'est ? Maintenant, tu vois ce que je subis chaque jour, et le plus amusant, c'est que TU PEUX PARLER ET QUE TU NE LE FAIS PAS !!!"

Xena leva la tête de la note, son visage montrait clairement le choc qu'elle avait reçu. Gabrielle la regarda jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient en contact, puis elle détourna son visage vers le feu. Les flammes orange se reflétaient sur les larmes qui roulaient le long de la face de l'Amazone. Xena déplaça l'encrier et la plume et s'assit près de Gabrielle. Les deux femmes regardaient le feu. "Tu sais, autrefois j'aimais le silence. Le silence me calmait après la bataille. Après tous ces cris et ces acclamations, le tonnerre des sabots, le son du métal contre le métal, le silence était une bénédiction. En ce moment, le silence est tout autre que calmant. Tu comptes plus pour moi que quiconque au monde, Gabrielle." La barde tourna la tête, Xena continuait à regarder dans le feu. C'était suffisamment dur d'essayer de parler. "Je suppose que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, hein ?" Xena fit une pause. Gabrielle tendit la main et toucha l'épaule de la guerrière. Xena se tourna et la regarda. "Plus que quiconque." La lèvre inférieure de Gabrielle frémit alors que ses yeux débordaient de larmes non versées. "Viens ici." Xena attira la barde et la tint serrée, enfouissant sa tête dans la chevelure de cuivre. Quand Gabrielle se redressa, elle avait un sourire sur le visage. "Quoi ?" Gabrielle indiquait du doigt la guerrière, puis tendit deux doigts. "Quoi ? Un deux ?" Hochement de tête. Elle répète le mouvement. "Moi ," Acquiescement. "Okay, moi." Deux doigts pointés. "Deux ? Nous deux ? Oh ! Nous sommes pareilles toutes les deux.." Acquiescement. Xena regarda vers le sol. "Je ne suis pas bonne à ça, Gabrielle," dit Xena tout doucement, "J'essaie, je suis meilleure qu'il y a deux étés, n'est-ce pas ?" Gabrielle hocha la tête, puis sourit et approcha son pouce de son index, un tout petit espace de libre entre les deux. Xena écarquilla les yeux. "Oh toi !" Elle se pencha et ébouriffa les cheveux de cuivre, recevant une tape bon enfant en retour. Xena resta assise un instant, ne sachant que faire ensuite. Décidant qu'elle devait s'occuper les mains, elle jeta d'autres morceaux de bois dans le feu. "Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne nous coucherions pas tôt pour partir de bonne heure demain ?" Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour voir un haussement d'épaules de la part de Gabrielle qui ne fit pas un effort pour bouger. "Gabrielle..." Elle haussa un sourcil pour marquer son point de vue. Le corps de Gabrielle fit le mouvement pour un soupir, mais sans le son. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa couverture.

Xena alla du côté du feu opposé et déposa la sienne. C'était de cette façon qu'elles dormaient toujours, à moins que la nuit ne soit froide. C'était seulement à ce moment-là qu'elles dormaient ensemble. Xena ne ressentait pas le froid comme la jeune barde, mais elle ne disait rien quand Gabrielle demandait à dormir avec elle. Xena souhaitait parfois que la magnifique jeune femme dorme avec elle plus souvent. La guerrière adorait la façon dont les cheveux de Gabrielle tombaient contre son visage, la douceur de la peau de la barde contre la sienne. Xena venait juste de s'installer quand elle vit Gabrielle se lever. Xena se redressa sur un coude et regarda Gabrielle prendre sa couverture et se diriger du côté du feu où était la guerrière. "Viens ici," dit Xena affectueusement en repoussant sa couverture pour faire de la place à sa barde. Gabrielle se réfugia rapidement dans les bras musclés de la guerrière. Xena les recouvrit toutes deux de la couverture de la barde et posa sa main sur la hanche de Gabrielle.

C'était si bon d'être dans les bras forts de la guerrière. Gabrielle s'y nicha plus encore, sentant la chaleur irradier du corps de la guerrière partout où la peau nue de la barde la touchait. Elle abaissa la main et prit celle de Xena, l'ôta de sa hanche et l'amena sur son estomac. Elle avait besoin d'être tenue, d'être réconfortée. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait pendant la nuit, Gabrielle n'avait aucun moyen de le faire savoir à Xena. Elle décida qu'elle avait besoin de sentir le corps de la guerrière pendant la nuit. Même dans son sommeil, Xena serait capable de la protéger. Xena raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Ramenant la barde plus près, elle enveloppa son grand corps autour du plus petit et plus tendre, et sombra dans un sommeil difficile.

Gabrielle sursauta, réveillant instantanément Xena. Elle regarda les lèvres de la barde bouger en silence. Même sans son, Xena savait que la jeune femme était en prise à des cauchemars. Xena pouvait dire d'habitude quelle genre de rêve la barde faisait, juste en l'écoutant depuis l'autre côté du feu. Après un moment, elle réalisait que Gabrielle rêvait de quelque chose de drôle. Une nuit, les gloussements de Gabrielle avaient été si terribles que Xena n'avait pas pu se contrôler et avait commencé à glousser elle-même en réponse aux gloussements de la jeune femme endormie. Après être devenue Reine, Gabrielle avait eu de terribles cauchemars, revivant encore et encore les morts dans son sommeil. Elle criait le nom de la personne qui était morte dans son rêve. Au début, c'était Perdicus ou Xena. Ces dernières lunes, les occasionnels cauchemars concernaient tous la mort de Xena. Bien qu'elles n'en parlent jamais au matin, ce que voyait Xena la nuit lui en disait long sur la profondeur des sentiments de la barde. A de rares occasions, Xena se réveillait et entendait des sons de plaisir venir des lèvres de la jeune barde endormie. Quand ces nuits arrivaient, Xena s'asseyait tranquillement et regardait Gabrielle, fascinée par les mouvements et les bruits qu'elle faisait. Les gémissements de Gabrielle commençaient tout doucement, puis, ils devenaient plus passionnés au fur et à mesure que son rêve progressait. Le corps de la barde bougeait sous la couverture et Xena jetait des regards sans retenue sur les seins doux et satinés de Gabrielle. Elles ne parlaient jamais de ces rêves, mais Xena remarquait que Gabrielle était plus agréable et plus facile à réveiller le matin suivant.

A la façon dont elle s'agitait, Xena craignit que la barde ne se blesse. Xena détestait réveiller quelqu'un au milieu d'un cauchemar. Elle savait à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle se réveillait elle-même. Elle avait presque assommé Gabrielle une fois, quand la barde avait essayé de la réveiller. Elle avait déjà entendu parlé de personnes mortes parce qu'on les avait réveillées. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Quelle que soit la terreur qui avait son emprise sur elle, c'en fut trop pour Xena. Elle attrapa les épaules de Gabrielle et la secoua.

Gabrielle était debout, regardait les trois brigands armés d'une épée. Son bâton était hors de portée. Elle savait que Xena était dans les environs. Elle essaya de crier mais aucun mot ne sortit. Les hommes s'approchèrent. Elle essaya de courir, mais ses jambes se prirent dans la couverture. Elle tomba juste au moment où ils l'atteignaient. Les hommes rirent lascivement quand ils réalisèrent qu'elle ne pouvait parler. Elle sentit des mains attraper ses épaules, la secouer…

"Gabrielle ! Gabrielle ! Réveille-toi !" Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir une Xena très inquiète qui la regardait. C'était un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar. "La vache, Xena tu ne croiras jamais…" Sa bouche s'agita, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce n'était pas du tout un cauchemar. Elle ne put contrôler le flot de larmes qui dévala ses joues. Xena lâcha ses épaules et prit Gabrielle contre elle. Elle caressa les cheveux cuivrés, la berçant d'avant en arrière. "Okay… c'est bon, maintenant… je suis là… je sais…" Xena répétait ces mots à l'envi, comme un mantra. La voix basse et rauque, elle parlait sur un ton hypnotique, espérant calmer la femme silencieuse.

Gabrielle écoutait la voix profonde de sa guerrière. Elle aimait tant cette femme. Quand on avait besoin d'elle, Xena était son port tranquille au milieu de la tempête. Gabrielle était toujours stupéfaite de voir que Xena pouvait être violente et brutale et gentille et douce la minute d'après. Il y avait plusieurs dichotomies de ce style en Xena. Elle était une guerrière et une guérisseuse. Elle chassait les animaux pour leur cuir et leur peau, et pourtant elle passait des chandelles à bouchonner Argo. Intelligente sur plusieurs sujets, et pourtant inadaptée en société. En écoutant la voix de Xena lui parler doucement, Gabrielle finit par se calmer assez pour se rendormir. Xena attendit d'entendre le rythme familier de sa respiration endormie avant de se glisser hors des couvertures.

Elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Entre ses soucis à propos des cauchemars de Gabrielle et la nouvelle horreur du jour, elle s'estimait heureuse d'avoir pu dormir un peu. Fixant le feu, Xena contempla les nouveaux problèmes soulevés par le soudain mutisme de Gabrielle.

Le plus évident était le problème financier. Nourrir un destrier adulte devenait rapidement cher. Cela, ajouté à l'appétit dévorant de la barde et la situation en devenait d'autant plus sinistre. Une autre prise de conscience frappa Xena : c'était Gabrielle qui gagnait le plus d'argent. A chaque fois qu'elles manquaient d'argent, la plupart du temps, Gabrielle allait raconter ses histoires à qui voulait les entendre. C'étaient les dinars qu'elle récoltait qui les habillait et les nourrissait.

Avec ce souci d'argent, les talents de marchandage de Gabrielle auraient été d'autant plus nécessaires. Mais sans la voix de la barde pour influencer le marchand, Xena était à la merci de l'humeur du vendeur. Xena ne marchandait jamais. A la vérité, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était un bon prix. Gabrielle savait ces choses, elle connaissait le prix de chaque chose, le bénéfice fait et jusqu'où le marchand pouvait aller. Xena pourrait s'estimer heureuse si elle pouvait faire durer leurs quelques dinars jusqu'à Athènes. Une fois là-bas, Xena n'aurait pas les moyens de les loger, sans parler de ce qu'allait coûter le prix de la guérison de Gabrielle, si on trouvait un traitement.

Le problème qui se présentait à son esprit et à son cœur ne concernait pas l'état physique de Gabrielle mais son état émotionnel. Xena pouvait comprendre ce que c'était pour Gabrielle de perdre sa voix. Elle pouvait comprendre les humeurs vacillant entre la colère et la tristesse. Mais la barde paraissait sombrer dans la spirale d'une grave dépression. La communication était aussi vitale que le sang, pour Gabrielle. Xena la regardait souvent quand elle parlait aux gens, non seulement avec sa bouche mais aussi avec son cœur. Il y eut une fois où elles croisèrent un jeune garçon qui parlait une autre langue et Gabrielle travailla tant et plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un moyen de le comprendre et de s'en faire comprendre. Ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'était le refus de l'Amazone d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Même dans les temps les plus troublés, Gabrielle trouvait du réconfort à s'asseoir près du feu et à mettre des mots sur ses pensées et ses sentiments et à les écrire sur le parchemin. Xena craignait que la barde ne se perde dans la mer d'émotions qu'elle refoulait. Elle savait par expérience combien il était difficile de vivre en cachant ses sentiments. Elle avait dû lutter avec elle-même pour contrôler ses propres émotions. Comment Gabrielle, une femme au cœur si pur, pouvait-elle dompter l'intensité de ses sentiments emprisonnés ?

La sécurité de Gabrielle. La jeune femme était devenue si efficace avec son bâton que Xena avait de plus en plus confiance quand elle la laissait se promener seule. Cela n'allait plus être possible. Il était hors de question que Xena laisse sa précieuse Gabrielle hors de vue maintenant. Elle connaissait les dangers qu'une muette pouvait courir dans un village inamical. La barde était trop vulnérable maintenant pour que Xena pense à autre chose qu'à la protéger. La guerrière n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'elles ne rencontrent pas de problèmes entre ici et Athènes.

Massant ses tempes pour éviter la migraine qui arrivait, Xena attendait impatiemment l'aube, sachant que ce nouveau jour allait leur apporter de nouveaux problèmes à toutes les deux, surtout si Gabrielle refusait de révéler ses sentiments. L'incapacité de Xena à obliger Gabrielle à communiquer avec elle pesait sur sa patience. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir travailler avec acharnement pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions, surtout de Gabrielle. Xena espérait pouvoir tenir sa frustration et sa colère en échec jusqu'à ce que la barde puisse exprimer ses sentiments.

"Gabrielle, le chemin va être assez long. Ce serait bien plus facile si nous pouvions trouver des signes de mains pour que je n'aie pas à poser une douzaine de questions pour découvrir ce que tu veux," dit Xena en vérifiant pour la deuxième fois les sangles d'Argo. Satisfaite de la tension, elle donna une tape à Argo et retourna s'asseoir près de Gabrielle. "Bon, de quoi avons-nous besoin ?" Xena sourit. "Commençons par un tour dans les bois." Gabrielle fronça les yeux à la tentative d'humour de son amie. "Allez, nous devons penser à quelque chose. Je ne peux quand même pas te laisser toujours montrer du doigt ton..." Elle haussa les sourcils. Gabrielle rougit légèrement. Sa sexualité n'était pas un de ses sujets préférés. L'unique nuit avec Perdicus était sa seule expérience et elle se sentait gravement désappointée. Sa mère avait fait un excellent travail en lui inculquant la pudeur. "Gabrielle, tu m'écoutes ?" Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de la guerrière. "Bien. Alors, qu'est-ce que nous allons utiliser pour que tu me dises que tu veux aller dans les bois ?" Elle regarda le visage de Gabrielle devenir pensif un instant, puis la vit prendre sa décision. Gabrielle tendit la main et pointa deux doigts vers la forêt. "Bien, deux doigts vers la forêt. Ca ira. Et quoi d'autre ?" Les mains de Gabrielle commencèrent à bouger rapidement. "Hola, je peux pas te suivre. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?" Gabrielle forma une tasse de sa main, puis l'amena à ses lèvres. Elle le fit plusieurs fois avant que Xena ne parle. "Boire ?" hochement de tête. "Bien. C'en est un bon pour boire, Gabrielle." Xena essayait de se souvenir que Gabrielle avait besoin de plus de compliments encore. "Oui, un très bon." Elle fut récompensée par le premier vrai sourire qu'elle ait vu depuis le début de l'incident. Incapable de résister à la joie du moment, la guerrière révéla une vraie émotion. "C'est bien, Gabrielle. Je me demandais si j'allais jamais revoir ton beau sourire." Gabrielle la regarda d'un air pensif, puis baissa les yeux. Mal à l'aise avec cette humeur, Xena saisit rapidement l'occasion de revenir à leur sujet premier. "Bon, nous avons les bois et nous avons la boisson. De quoi d'autre avons-nous besoin ?" Elle passèrent quelques minutes à trouver d'autres signes de mains avant de ranger le campement et de retourner sur la route.

Elles eurent suffisamment de chance pour qu'aucun autre voyageur ne prennent la même route. Xena s'inquiétait des dangers d'une possible embûche. Sa crainte pour la sécurité de Gabrielle avaient presque causé une bataille un peu plus tôt dans la journée quand Xena avait insisté pour que la barde monte à cheval plutôt qu'elle ne marche. D'avoir Gabrielle sur Argo lui permettait plus facilement de piquer un sprint s'il en était besoin. Elle essaya d'être gentille, puis plus ferme, puis menaçante. Quand aucune de ses méthodes ne marcha, elle utilisa le ton qu'elle utilisait quand elle ne souffrait aucune résistance. Elle ne l'utilisait qu'extrêmement rarement avec Gabrielle, car elle savait que la barde était blessée d'entendre Xena lui parler de cette façon. Même si Gabrielle avait pu parler, Xena pensait bien que le déjeuner se serait passé en silence de toute façon. La barde refusa d'écrire quoi que ce soit ce soir-là, provoquant une autre querelle entre elles, si on peut appeler ça une querelle : Xena piétinait autour du feu, fulminait et se déchaînait. A plusieurs moments, Gabrielle se leva pour s'éloigner et Xena la suivit, lui faisant comprendre ainsi que la barde n'allait pas s'éloigner hors de vue. Malgré ces sentiments hostiles de la journée, quand il s'agit de s'installer pour la nuit, Gabrielle déposa sa couverture près de Xena et se colla contre elle. Juste avant que la respiration de Gabrielle ne se calme et qu'elle ne s'endorme, Xena aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait senti les lèvres de la barde contre son bras. Elle décida de le prendre comme un signe de trêve et elle l'attira plus près d'elle et se pelotonna pour un sommeil à peine réparateur.

Xena avait beau vouloir grimper dans un bon bain chaud et s'asseoir devant un bon repas, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'emmener Gabrielle dans une ville étrangère. C'était au premier rang de ses soucis, bien avant la question d'argent. Leurs réserves de nourriture baissaient malgré leurs efforts incessants pour utiliser les ressources autour du camp. Elle pouvait en général attraper suffisamment de poissons et de lièvres, mais il lui fallait toujours fournir plus d'herbe sèche à Argo. Elle se retenait de boire du thé, car il ne lui restait plus que quelques feuilles. Elle réalisa que Gabrielle était consciente du problème de nourriture. Xena regardait la façon dont elle se remplissait de baies et de noix avant de prendre de la nourriture sèche. Xena se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir prendre soin de la barde comme elle voulait. La nuit était presque tombée quand elles repérèrent le petit groupe de huttes et de maisons qui annonçait la bordure d'Athènes. Elle se détournèrent vers les bois et trouvèrent un petit coin tranquille pour camper. Pour la quatrième nuit de rang, elles suivirent le même schéma : Gabrielle refusa de toucher à sa plume, mais cependant se pelotonna dans les bras de Xena au moment de se coucher. Xena grognait de frustration envers Gabrielle, mais cependant la prenait dans ses bras quand venait l’heure de dormir. A chaque fois, Gabrielle déposait un petit baiser sur le bras de la guerrière. Xena avait été tentée de le retourner, mais elle ne voulait rien faire qui puisse effrayer Gabrielle. La jeune femme n’avait pas besoin de cela en plus du problème actuel.

Elles trouvèrent le bâtiment médical près de l’entrée de la ville. "Nous aimerions voir Hippocrate," dit Xena au jeune homme qui tenait un morceau de parchemin attaché à un bout de bois utilisé comme support. Il tournait sa plume entre ses doigts. C’était une habitude que Xena trouvait ravissante chez Gabrielle et particulièrement énervant chez lui.

"Et qui dois-je annoncer ?" Sa voix hennissante et nasale tapa sur les nerfs de Xena après ces jours de tranquillité.

"Xena et Gabrielle," dit-elle sur un ton égal. Le jeune homme arrêta de tourner sa plume et la regarda nerveusement.

"Heu... Xena..."

"Et Gabrielle. Il nous connaît." Il commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

"Oui...je vois, et bien... nous sommes vraiment très occupés en ce moment et urggff." Il fut soulevé de terre et pressé contre le mur le plus proche, les doigts autour de son cou le maintenaient à deux pieds du sol.

"Nous avons besoin de voir Hippocrate." Son ton était toujours le même, son visage vide d'émotions. 

"Regardez qui voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Michael, que fais-tu – Oh, salut Xena." Hippocrate passait la porte. Xena relâcha sa prise sur Michael et le laissa s'échouer sur le sol. Il y resta un moment avant de décider que la menace était passée et il se leva.

"Gabrielle a besoin d'aide," dit Xena alors qu'elles le suivaient dans une autre pièce. Il se retourna pour faire face à la barde.

"Et c'est quoi à peu près le problème, ma chère ?" Il remarqua en fronçant les sourcils qu'elle avait un peu plus de cicatrices que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vues.

"Elle a perdu la voix." Xena répondit pour elle.

"Hmm." Le soigneur se frotta le menton en contemplant les différentes causes possibles. Il alla vers la table et choisit une pièce de bois aussi longue que sa main. Il était fin et plat, pas plus large qu'un doigt. "Allez, saute sur la table." Gabrielle regarda Xena, comme si elle rassemblait son courage, puis grimpa et s'assit sur la table. Hippocrate alla vers elle et se mit devant elle. "Ouvre la bouche… plus large… c'est bien, reste comme ça." Il tint sa langue abaissée avec le bâtonnet et regarda au fond de sa gorge. "Ca me semble bien." Il reposa le bâtonnet et il posa ses doigts sur chaque côté de sa gorge en les faisant bouger.

"Allonge-toi." Gabrielle jeta un autre coup d'œil sur Xena. Cette fois-ci, la guerrière vit de la peur dans les yeux de la barde. Comme une mère protectrice, Xena s'approcha de Gabrielle et lui tint la main. "Maintenant, je vais faire encore quelques tests sur toi. Ca ne va pas te faire de mal, mais ça peut être inconfortable." Gabrielle acquiesça.

"Fais attention," dit Xena tout doucement. Elle savait qu'il l'aurait fait de lui-même.

"Tu étais parfaite," dit Hippocrate à Gabrielle en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Il inscrivit quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin avant de s'adresser à elles à nouveau. "Gabrielle, tu pourrais aller attendre dans l'autre pièce un moment ? J'ai besoin de parler à Xena." Gabrielle sauta de la table et commença à bouger vigoureusement les bras et les lèvres silencieuses. Elle se montra du doigt et tapa du pied de colère et de frustration.

"Hippocrate, je pense qu'elle veut rester C'est son corps, après tout." Xena venait de comprendre soudainement et venait au secours de Gabrielle. Satisfaite de sa petite victoire, l'Amazone se déplaça et se rapprocha de Xena. Le soigneur s'éclaircit la gorge et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne savait pas qui il craignait le plus à ce moment-là, la guerrière ou la barde.

"Je ne trouve aucun signe d'infection ou de raison physique à ce mutisme." Il regarda solennellement les deux femmes dont le visage montrait le désappointement. "J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait eu quelque chose que je puisse faire." Il alla vers elles et posa sa main sur le menton de Gabrielle. "Tu as une si belle voix et tu racontes de si merveilleuses histoires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les dieux ont jugé bon de t'ôter ce don." Gabrielle se détourna alors que de nouvelles larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Hippocrate regarda Xena. "Je suis désolé, il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire." Il s'inquiétait de l'état mental de Gabrielle. En ses années de soins, il avait connu des gens qui avaient perdu un don précieux : la vue, l'ouïe, ou un membre. La plupart survivait et s'adaptait, certains ne le faisaient pas. Il s'inquiétait de ce qui pourrait arriver si elle ne s'adaptait pas.

"Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, je t'en remercie." Le ton de Xena ne trahissait pas ses émotions. "Que te devons-nous ?"

"Oh, non." Il tendit les mains. "Je ne peux pas vous prendre d'argent." Xena hocha la tête en un remerciement muet. Il regarda la barde un instant. Elle leur tournait toujours le dos, ne voulant visiblement pas s'intéresser plus à la conversation. En se retournant vers Xena, il demanda : "Où est-ce que vous logez ?" Xena se raidit légèrement. Même sans avoir à le payer, elles n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour une auberge.

"Il y a une caverne à une demi-chandelle à peu près, en dehors de la ville." C'était un mensonge et il le savait. Jaugeant rapidement la situation, il sourit en pensant à une solution.

"Xena, pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas à la maison tant que vous êtes ici ? J'ai plus de place que nécessaire." Il secoua la tête en voyant Xena ouvrir la bouche pour protester. "J'insiste. Vous avez tant fait toutes les deux pour nous aider, moi et les gens d'Athènes l'été dernier. Et je n'accepterai pas de refus." Satisfait du léger accord qu'il reçut de la guerrière, il continua : "Bon, mon serviteur Philos est ici. Je vais écrire un mot que vous prendrez avec vous. Il vous préparera une chambre propre, des bains chauds et un repas chaud pour vous deux. Vous pouvez rester tant que vous voulez. De plus, ça me fournira une bonne occasion de surveiller Gabrielle." Il avait beau douter de voir des changements, il présentait cet argument comme un geste en sa faveur.

"Ca dépend de Gabrielle," dit finalement Xena. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce que pensait la barde et ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle prenait les décisions pour elle. Ayant entendu la conversation, Gabrielle se contenta de hocher la tête tout en continuant à leur tourner le dos. Son esprit était bien loin, essayait de comprendre pourquoi cette tragédie lui arrivait. Qu'avait-elle fait pour la mériter ? Elle s'autorisa à sombrer dans ces mornes pensées jusqu'à ce que qu'elle sente la main rassurante de Xena sur son épaule. Elle suivit la guerrière hors de la cabane sans quitter cette expression triste et déprimée.

Malgré le repas chaud, le bain brûlant et les vêtements propres, Gabrielle ne sortit pas de cette humeur noire. Philos proposa de leur préparer une seconde chambre, mais Xena refusa. Elle avait besoin d'être aussi près que possible de Gabrielle. Même une chambre de distance était de trop pour la guerrière. Elle souhaita tristement connaître un chemin pour passer les murs que Gabrielle construisait autour d'elle. Mais Xena avait appris à ne pas forcer la barde à écrire. Cela n'avait pas marché et, toutes les fois qu'elle avait essayé, Gabrielle se fâchait et se refermait plus encore. N'étant plus en mesure de l'atteindre, Xena commençait à bouillir de frustration. Le repas chaud et le bain brûlant firent leur effet. Xena s'endormit rapidement.

Gabrielle resta éveillée, prêtant l'oreille à la profonde respiration de sa compagne endormie. Elle savait qu'elle blessait Xena en refusant d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait beau se forcer, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à poser la plume sur le parchemin. Elle pensa à ce qu'avait dit Hippocrate. Peut-être que les dieux lui avaient pris sa voix en punition d'une faute. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour les mettre tant en colère. Quel Dieu ? Artémis ? Non, elle regarda son bâton. Il portait toujours les marques de la reine des Amazones. Si Artémis lui en voulait, elle lui aurait pris son droit de caste. Athéna ? Hermès ? Calliope ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Calliope. La Muse. La déesse des bardes. Bien sûr ! Elle avait dû dire quelque chose qui avait contrarié la muse et elle était condamnée au silence éternel. Elle repassa en esprit toutes les histoires qu'elle avait racontées, tous les chants qu'elle avait interprétés en essayant de trouver ce qui lui avait coûté son don de la parole. L'aurore aux blanches mains frappait déjà à la fenêtre quand elle sombra enfin dans un sommeil tourmenté, l'esprit torturé de culpabilité à propos d'une faute inconnue.

"Gabrielle." Xena secouait gentiment l'épaule de la barde. Les yeux pers papillotèrent en s'ouvrant. La barde ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma en réalisant qu'aucun son n'en sortirait. Xena regarda farouchement le visage de la barde devenir menaçant et se durcir. Cela promettait d'être une dure journée, pensa la guerrière. "Gabrielle, le petit déjeuner est sur la table, si tu en veux." Gabrielle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, mais elle se moquait éperdument de manger. Xena soupira, sa frustration allait bientôt atteindre un point de non-retour. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle allait supporter la dépression de la barde et sa colère. "Ecoute, je vais m'occuper d'Argo. Je reviens dans quelques chandelles. Tu peux rester ici tant que je ne suis pas de retour ?" Une pensée se forma dans l'esprit de Gabrielle. Elle hocha la tête vers Xena tout en préparant son plan. Pensant avoir convaincu la reine de rester tranquille, Xena sortit s'occuper d'Argo.

Une fois que Xena eut quitté la pièce, Gabrielle fouilla rapidement dans les fontes, sortant tous ses parchemins, finis, en cours et vierges. Elle retrouva son encre et sa plume. Elle prit un parchemin vierge, écrivit rapidement quelques mots et le laissa sur la table. Rassemblant le reste des objets dans son sac, elle attrapa son bâton et sortit. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas rester où Xena la voulait, mais elle devait le faire.

Gabrielle parcourut les rues animées jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le magasin de parchemins de Polder. Une fois à l'intérieur de la cabane, elle attendit qu'il ait fini avec un autre client. "Gabrielle ? C'est toi ?" Le visage de Polder brilla de joie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il eut une expression surprise quand elle ne répondit pas. "Gabrielle ? Ca va bien ? Où est Xena ?" Gabrielle sortit un morceau de parchemin et gribouilla rapidement quelque chose. Elle tendit la note à Polder et attendit qu'il ait fini de lire. "Tu as perdu la voix ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?" Elle secoua la tête, refusant de lui dire sa honte. Elle lui reprit le papier, écrivit encore quelques mots, puis lui rendit. "Tu veux vendre tes parchemins vierges ? Je ne comprends pas, Gabrielle. Tu ne veux pas continuer à écrire tes histoires ?" Elle secoua la tête solennellement. Visiblement, Calliope ne voulait plus qu'elle raconte d'autres histoires, oralement ou pas. "Hé bien, c'est bientôt les examens finaux de l'académie des bardes. Je suis sûr qu'ils auront besoin de tous les manuscrits vierges qu'ils pourront avoir. Je t'en donnerai un bon prix si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux." Polder n'aimait pas l'expression qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son amie. C'était une expression de désespoir, comme si elle s'était résignée à son triste destin sans lutter. Elle prit son sac et en sortit les parchemins vierges. Elle les tendit à Polder et attendit qu'il lui en donne un bon prix. Elle se moquait de savoir s'il ne lui en donnait qu'un seul dinar pour toute la pile. "Je peux t'en donner vingt dinars pour tous. Je ne ferai pas de profit quand je les vendrai, mais je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils t'ont coûté en premier lieu." Gabrielle acquiesça. Il mit la main à sa bourse et en sortit les dinars et les lui tendit. Gabrielle les rangea et se détourna pour partir. "Attends." Elle se retourna pour voir Polder l'observer anxieusement. "Xena est toujours avec toi ? Si tu ne peux pas parler, alors tu as besoin d'elle plus encore qu'auparavant." Elle hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle était toujours avec la guerrière. Polder était toujours inquiet de l'humeur de son amie. "Gabrielle, je peux t'accompagner vers là où tu vas ? Je suis sûr que Xena apprécierait de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur toi." Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait faire cela toute seule. "Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver," dit Polder en montrant du doigt sa cabane. Sans montrer qu'elle avait vu, Gabrielle sortit et se dirigea vers les limites de la ville.

Xena comprit que quelque chose tournait mal quand elle pénétra dans la maison. Philos la vit et décida rapidement d'aller faire un tour dans le cellier. En entrant dans la pièce, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle réalisa que Gabrielle n'y était pas. Une recherche rapide lui dit que les parchemins n'étaient plus dans les fontes et que le bâton de Gabrielle n'était plus là non plus. Elle trouva la note et la lut. Courte et précise, en aucune façon semblable à ce que Gabrielle aurait écrit normalement. "Je vais au temple." Elle ne disait pas quand elle allait rentrer ni même si elle allait rentrer. Nerveuse maintenant, Xena fit une recherche approfondie dans les fontes. Tous les manuscrits avaient disparu, ainsi que l'encre et la plume de Gabrielle. Elle était peut-être partie écrire ailleurs ? Xena espérait cela, mais en doutait sérieusement. Elle relut la note. Le temple. Elle allait dans un temple. Dans une ville comme Athènes, chaque dieu avait un temple. Ils étaient parsemés à travers toute la ville. Xena n'avait pas idée du temple dans lequel Gabrielle était allée. Elle était en colère contre Gabrielle pour l'avoir quittée et en colère contre elle-même pour n'être pas restée avec la barde. Xena sortit en trombe à la recherche de l'Amazone.

La prêtresse regarda la jeune Amazone entrer dans le temple. A l'inverse des autres bardes qui lui rendait visite, celle-ci ne s'approcha pas de l'autel. Au lieu de cela, la jeune femme resta dans un coin et commença à écrire. La prêtresse regarda les larmes couler du visage tranquille de la jeune femme et s'écraser sur le parchemin. Tout aussi silencieusement, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers l'autel. Elle retira plusieurs parchemins de son sac et les attacha ensemble avec un lien de cuir. Elle plaça la pile sur l'autel, puis posa la plume et l'encre à côté. Sans regarder la prêtresse, la jeune femme baissa la tête un instant et partit. La prêtresse était stupéfaite. Jamais personne n'osait entrer dans le temple de Calliope sans une prière à la muse, et certainement jamais en abandonnant son encre et sa plume, sans parler de ses parchemins. De nombreuses personnes venaient rendre visite au temple chaque jour. La plupart étaient des bardes qui demandaient de l'aide pour une histoire ou qui remerciaient la muse de son inspiration. Jamais personne n'était venu pour abandonner ses manuscrits. Elle ne savait pas comment la gentille déesse de la prose allait le prendre.

Xena visita six temple différents avant de retourner à la maison d'Hippocrate. Gabrielle n'avait été vue nulle part. Cela faisait six chandelles qu'elle avait trouvé la note. Maintenant folle d'inquiétude, la guerrière faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, effrayée de partir au cas où Gabrielle revienne et effrayée de rester au cas où elle aurait besoin d'elle. Pourquoi Gabrielle était-elle partie ? Si elle voulait partir dans un temple, elle savait bien que Xena allait l'y accompagner. La guerrière se passa les doigts dans les cheveux de frustration. Maintenant la barde était dehors, toute seule, par choix. Par choix. Ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans l'esprit de la guerrière. Gabrielle était partie par choix. Quoi qu'il lui soit passé par la tête, elle avait choisi de ne pas le partager avec Xena. En cachant sa blessure derrière sa colère, Xena continua de faire les cent pas, avec plus de force à chaque fois.

Gabrielle, cachée derrière un bâtiment, regarda Xena quitter le temple d'Artémis. Elle savait qu'il y aurait une grande bagarre quand elle retournerait à leur chambre, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Son cœur était plein de culpabilité et de honte, la tête basse, les épaules voûtées, elle entra dans le temple de la déesse de la lune.

Artémis sourit quand elle vit la reine entrer dans son temple. C'était si rare que son élue vienne lui rendre visite. La déesse rapprocha sa coupe de vision pour entendre la voix mélodique et douce de la Reine de ses bien-aimées Amazones. A sa grande surprise, la reine ne dit rien. Gabrielle resta debout à regarder la statue de la déesse lunaire, le visage inondé de larmes. Artémis fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait troubler sa bien-aimée reine au point qu'elle vienne pleurer dans son temple ? Elle regarda Gabrielle fixer son bâton, puis la statue. Que faisait-elle ? Gabrielle fit un pas hésitant vers l'autel. La colère de la déesse commença à sourdre quand elle réalisa ce que la reine comptait faire. Elle était presque prête à descendre dans le temple et à confronter la reine quand elle vit Gabrielle tomber à genoux et que des sanglots secouaient son corps de mortelle. Artémis fut tentée de lire les pensées de l'Amazone, mais hésita et attendit de voir ce que la chef des Amazones allait faire. Après quelques instants, Gabrielle se leva et quitta le temple, le bâton en main. Bien qu'elle soit tentée d'intervenir et de découvrir ce qu'il se passait, la déesse décida d'attendre ce que les Parques avaient décidé pour son élue. La déesse de la lune ne savait pas qu'un autre dieu était déjà intervenu.

Gabrielle fixa la statue d'Artémis. "Je devrais vraiment renoncer à mon titre," pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda son bâton, puis la statue. Si elle avait mit Calliope en colère, alors la déesse de la lune devait être furieuse contre elle aussi. Elle regarda son bâton à nouveau. Si Artémis ne voulait plus d'elle comme reine, elle lui aurait repris elle-même son bâton. C'était peut-être une autre punition qui lui était réservée. Elle tomba à genoux et laissa couler ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait laisser son bâton ou le garder. Elle n'osait pas demander en pensée à la déesse d'apparaître, tant elle était terrifiée qu'Artémis soit en colère contre elle. Tout le stress des jours précédents sortit avec ses larmes. Elle était si perdue. Elle se leva et fit un pas vers l'autel. Et si Artémis n'était pas en colère contre elle ? Si elle abandonnait son bâton, elle serait cette fois-ci en colère. Et si elle ne le laissait pas ? Et si elle était sensée renoncer à son titre et qu'elle ne le faisait pas ? Gabrielle décida que si la grande déesse voulait son bâton, elle le lui prendrait. Elle avait apparemment déjà fâché un dieu, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'en fâcher un deuxième. Elle décida d'attendre de voir ce qu'Artémis allait faire. Gabrielle tourna les talons et quitta le temple, bâton en main. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'un éclair de lumière descende du ciel et la tue sur place pour avoir pris la mauvaise décision. Cela n'arriva pas. Peut-être qu'Artémis ne s'intéressait plus à elle. Personne ne s'intéressait çà elle, à part Xena et Gabrielle était sûre que même elle allait bientôt se lasser d'elle. A quoi pouvait servir une barde si elle ne pouvait plus parler ? Cela ne prendrait pas long avant que Gabrielle ne se retrouve seule, elle en était certaine. Elle avait fini par devenir la charge qu'elle avait craint de devenir. La crainte la submergeait. Elle erra sans but à travers les rues d'Athènes, effrayée de retourner dans la chambre, effrayée que Xena soit partie. La plus grande peur de Gabrielle était que Xena l'abandonne, même si elle savait que la guerrière n'avait aucune raison de rester. En jetant un coup d'œil sur le ciel, Gabrielle réalisa qu'il était tard. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour prendre ses repères et retourna vers la maison d'Hippocrate, s'attendant à ce que Xena soit partie depuis longtemps.

Calliope entra dans son temple et rencontra sa prêtresse, Milaas. Quelques minutes plus tard, une muse très en colère partait à la recherche du Dieu de la Guerre.

Gabrielle ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il faisait noir à l'intérieur et seules les braises du feu mourant donnait quelque lueur à la pièce. Sur la pas de la porte, elle vérifia si ses affaires étaient toujours là. La faible lumière ne permettait pas de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle fit un pas en avant. Les fontes étaient toujours là. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le chakram posé sur la table. Si le chakram était là, alors…

Xena surgit de derrière la porte, la referma d'un coup de pied. Avant que Gabrielle ne puisse réagir, la guerrière l'attrapa par les poignets et la repoussa contre la porte. La barde se débattit, mais Xena était trop forte. "Non ! " grogna Xena en pressant les bras de la barde contre la porte. Elle appuya les six pieds de son corps contre celui plus petit de Gabrielle, la clouant sur place. "Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal," dit Xena, mais elle continua à l'emprisonner contre la porte. La guerrière bougea la tête de façon à ce que sa bouche soit près de l'oreille de Gabrielle. Elle sentit les muscles de Gabrielle se détendre légèrement et elle relâcha un peu sa prise, la maintenant juste assez pour garder la barde en place. Xena inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. "Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète à ton sujet ? Je ne savais pas où tu étais ou si tu étais blessée." Les mains de Xena commencèrent à parcourir les bras de la barde, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là. "J'ai si peur pour toi, Gabrielle. Tu plonges dans un abîme de désespoir d'où je ne peux te retirer. Ca me tue de te voir souffrir autant. Je me sens si inutile." Xena pressa sa joue contre celle de Gabrielle, ses lèvres touchaient presque l'oreille de la barde. "Promets-moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Gabrielle. Ca fait trop mal."

Gabrielle était encore plus perdue. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Xena soit partie et l'ait abandonnée. Pourtant Xena était là et la suppliait de rester. Gabrielle mit ses bras autour de la taille de Xena et la serra contre elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était sûre que Xena la voulait autour d'elle.

Xena sentit les bras tendres de la barde entourer sa taille et la serrer. Elle fit un pas en arrière et plongea dans les yeux pers qu'elle aimait. "Tu promets ?" Hochement de tête. Xena sourit. C'était la première réaction positive qu'elle recevait de la barde depuis des jours. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle prit la main de la barde et la conduisit à la table en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. "Gabrielle, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça." Hochement. "Bon, voyons…" Xena choisit avec soin ses mots. "Discutons." Gabrielle se permit l'ombre d'un sourire pour montrer qu'elle avait compris l'allusion. "Où es-tu allée ?" Gabrielle indiqua le parchemin qu'elle avait laissé pour Xena. "Je sais, le temple, mais lequel ? Je t'ai cherchée dans toute la ville." Xena fixa le feu mort."Je me faisais du souci, Gabrielle. J'ai pensé que tu étais partie." Ses dernières paroles avaient été dites si doucement que la barde faillit ne pas les entendre. Elle posa la main sur le bras musclé de Xena. La guerrière détourna les yeux du feu et les plongea dans les yeux pers. "Je sais que tu ne voulais pas m'inquiéter." Gabrielle forma le mot 'Désolée' avec sa bouche. "Ca va, maintenant." Xena prit une profonde inspiration et reprit ses airs de 'Prenons le taureau par les cornes.'

"Voyons nos options." Xena jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. "Gabrielle, où sont tes manuscrits ?" L'Amazone baissa la tête. Elle était si heureuse que Xena ne l'ait pas abandonnée qu'elle avait oublié son voyage aux temples. "Gabrielle, qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?" Xena regarda Gabrielle réfléchir à une explication. "Okay, voyons, je vais poser des questions et tu me diras si c'est juste ou faux." Acquiescement. "Bien." Xena réfléchit un moment. "Est-ce qu'on te les a pris ?" Dénégation. "Est-ce que tu les as donnés à quelqu'un ?" Acquiescement. "Tu as donné tes manuscrits ?" Acquiescement à contre-cœur. Xena se concentra sur sa respiration en se forçant à rester calme. "Gabrielle, ces manuscrits sont tes biens les plus précieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de les donner ?" Gabrielle releva la tête pour regarder Xena. Elle indiqua sa bouche du doigt. "Je ne comprends pas, Gabrielle. C'étaient tes histoires, tes rêves, tes chants. Je ne les ai même pas tous entendus." Xena ne pouvait cacher la peine que cela lui faisait. "Tu as perdu la voix et tu te débarrasses de tes histoires, mais quel est le lien ?" Dénégation violente. "Tu ne t'en es pas débarrassée ?" Acquiescement. "Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas suivi." Xena se redressa sur sa chaise et se frotta les yeux. En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte à quel point il faisait sombre. Elle se leva et alluma plusieurs bougies. Cela allait prendre du temps.

"Okay, essayons autre chose. Où est ta plume ?" demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant à la table. Gabrielle prit le parchemin et le montra du doigt. "Tu as donné aussi ta plume?" Xena commençait à perdre patience à nouveau. "Quelque chose d'autre ?" demanda-t-elle sèchement. Gabrielle fit le mouvement de tremper la plume dans l'encre. "L'encre aussi ?" Xena roula des yeux. "Gabrielle, comment est-ce que je suis supposée communiquer avec toi ?" Gabrielle regarda vers le bas à nouveau. "D'accord. Nous parlerons de ce qui manque plus tard." La barde releva la tête, reconnaissante du changement de sujet. "Quel temple as-tu visité ?" Xena reçu un regard froid pour sa question. "Quoi ?" Elle feignait l'innocence. "Je ne parle pas des manuscrits." Gabrielle haussa les épaules en signe de résignation. Elle montra à nouveau le parchemin. Elle attendit une minute pour savoir si Xena comprenait, en vain. Une expression exaspérée sur la visage, elle montra à nouveau le parchemin, puis en direction du Mont Olympe. "Le dieu de…" Gabrielle indiquait toujours frénétiquement le parchemin, puis fit semblant d'y écrire. "Calliope ?" Xena fut récompensée par un sourire soulagé de la barde. "Tu es allée au temple de Calliope ?" Acquiescement et sourire. Xena se perdit dans ses pensées un instant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se pencha vers Gabrielle. "Tu as laissé tes manuscrits dans le temple de Calliope, c'est ça ?" Gabrielle regarda l'âtre froid et hocha la tête légèrement. Xena essaya de penser aux raisons qui avaient poussé Gabrielle à agir ainsi. "Gabrielle… regarde-moi… Est-ce que tu as laissé tes manuscrits là-bas parce que tu pensais que la Muse était fâchée contre toi ?" Acquiescement. Ses yeux commençaient à briller. "Tu crois qu'elle t'a pris ta voix ?" Gabrielle regarda la table et les larmes commencèrent à couler. "Gabrielle, je dois bien admettre que je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur les muses, mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'elles étaient méchantes envers leurs fidèles. Et quand bien même, pourquoi t'en vouloir ?"

Gabrielle haussa les épaules alors que la culpabilité refaisait surface. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Calliope était si fâchée contre elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir fait ou dit quoi que ce soit qui ait pu fâcher la déesse. C'était ce qui était insupportable. Elle sentit les bras musclés de Xena l'entourer. "C'est bon, Gabrielle. Nous ne sommes pas obligées d'en parler encore." Gabrielle releva la tête et regarda la guerrière. La barde porta la man devant son visage et bougea les mains en imitant des mots, tandis que sa tête bougeait de droite à gauche. Xena prit un certain temps pour comprendre. Elle roula ses yeux bleus. "Je suis désolée, Gabrielle. Tu sais que je ne suis pas si bonne que ça avec les mots." Gabrielle se força à sourire pour le plaisir de Xena. Toute cette histoire devait avoir été dure pour elle, pensa la barde. Elle se sentait encore plus coupable d'avoir blessé Xena que de ne pas savoir ce qui avait fâché la déesse et cela lui pesait sur la cœur. Xena était fatiguée de jouer aux cent questions. "Gabrielle, reposons-nous. Nous en parlerons demain." La jeune barde accepta, heureuse que les questions cessent.

Calliope arriva en furie dans le royaume d'Arès. "Ah, ma chère tante Calliope, comment vas-tu, ma chère ?" Il se baissa pour l'embrasser sur la joue et reçut une gifle. Il se recula et leva le bras, prêt à exprimer la colère d'un dieu de la guerre, puis il se souvint de la personne avec qui il était. Héra ferait de lui un mortel ou pire, s'il osait frapper sa sœur. Il abaissa rapidement sa main. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon royaume, ma chère ?"

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici !" Il recula devant cette femme furieuse. Ses traits de grand-mère s'étaient fondus en un masque dur. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient maintenant d'un gris métallique."Qu'as-tu fait à ma Gabrielle ?"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette fille ?" grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur. "Y a-t-il quelqu'un sur le Mont Olympe qui n'est pas berné par le charme de cette sale môme ?" Il faisait les cent pas en essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Il s'était tellement inquiété de ne pas impliquer Artémis dans ses plans qu'il avait complètement oublié Calliope.

"Enlève ce que tu lui as fait. Rends-lui sa voix." Calliope avait l'air sérieuse, mais intérieurement, elle était nerveuse. Son neveu n'allait pas la combattre.

"Je ne pense pas, non." Il renifla. "Tu ne peux pas intervenir dans ce qu'a fait un autre dieu. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'obliger à rendre sa voix à cette petite môme." Un sourire diabolique jouait sur ses lèvres. "Mais je pourrais lui donner une voix de poulet."

"N'y pense même pas," l'avertit Calliope. Elle connaissait les règles aussi bien que lui. "J'élève une protestation contre tes agissements envers elle. Tu ne peux rien lui faire d'autre jusqu'à ce que je retire ma protestation, et je ne le ferai pas tant que tu ne lui redonnes pas sa voix."

"Oh, peut-être que je la lui rendrai un jour," la titilla-t-il. "Je n'en veux pas. Je veux que Xena revienne."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'enlever la voix de cette pauvre enfant te rendra Xena ?"

"Ma chère Calliope, tu passes trop de temps à lire des manuscrits. La seule chose qui empêche Xena de revenir vers moi, c'est cette môme infernale. Si Xena l'abandonnait, il ne faudrait qu'un peu de temps pour qu'elle rejoigne mes rangs."

"Et si Xena ne l'abandonne pas ?"

"Elle le fera. Tôt ou tard, elle le fera. Tu vois, ma princesse guerrière est amoureuse de cette petite fermière. C'est chaque jour un peu plus dur de tenir en échec ses sentiments pour elle. Le stress finira par être trop fort et elle partira loin de cette carpe." Il sourit à son jeu de mots.

"Et si elle reconnaît son amour devant Gabrielle ?" Calliope ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un ne reconnaîtrait pas volontiers son amour pour la jeune mortelle. Son cœur était si pur, si libre. On savait bien pourquoi Artémis l'avait choisie pour conduire les Amazones.

 

"Elle ne le fera pas." Le petit sourire satisfait revint sur son visage. "Tu vois, Xena a de nombreux talents, mais parler de ses sentiments n'en est pas un." Il tournait autour de Calliope, l'encerclant comme un vautour. "Ce n'est pas elle qui va commencer ce genre de discussion. Elle attendra que la barde lui parle en premier."

"Et elle ne le fera pas sans sa voix," dit doucement Calliope.

"T'as raison, ma chère tante. T'as raison. Ca finira par être trop dur à supporter pour Xena et elle reviendra en courant vers moi."

"Mais si elles se disent leur amour l'une à l'autre, tu perds," dit la muse d'un ton pensif. Arès la regarda en essayant d'imaginer ce que la vieille chauve-souris pensait.

"Si elles s'avouent leur amour, alors je rendrai sa voix à la petite salope." Il était sûr que la barde ne trouverait pas le moyen d'exprimer son amour. C'était une barde, après tout. Ils parlent de leurs sentiments, et sans sa voix, elle était désarmée.

"Tu devras rendre sa voix à Gabrielle et donner ta parole que tu les laisseras seules." Elle se recroquevilla légèrement quand Arès grogna et grandit en taille, la surplombant.

"N'essaie pas de négocier avec moi, vieille femme !"

"Arès... si tu es convaincu qu'elles ne peuvent pas s'avouer leur amour, alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à être d'accord." Calliope se forçait à garder sa voix au même niveau. Elle regarda Arès redevenir une silhouette moins menaçante.

"J'adore un bon pari, ma bonne tante." Il gloussa doucement. "Ca marche."

"Pas de triche, Arès," le prévint-elle, en sachant bien qu'il devait honorer son pari. "Pas d'interférence d'aucun dieu sous n'importe quelle forme, c'est bien clair ?"

"Tant que c'est clair pour toi aussi, ma chère. Pas de contact du tout. Tu n'as même pas le droit de leur dire que ce n'est pas toi qui lui en veux." Arès rit diaboliquement en pensant à la situation fâcheuse de la muse. "Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de la laisser penser qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être que sa culpabilité la rendra folle pour moi, hein ?" Le rire démoniaque d'Arès retentissait encore aux oreilles de la muse alors qu'elle quittait son royaume.

Gabrielle se réveilla en sentant l'odeur du petit déjeuner. "Bonjour. Le petit déjeuner est encore chaud." N'ayant pas mangé le jour d'avant, l'estomac de la barde grogna en sentant la viande fraîche cuite à la perfection. Xena ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un gloussement incongru. En voyant Gabrielle froncer les sourcils, Xena essaya de s'expliquer. "Je suis désolée, Gabrielle. C'est juste que…" Elle succomba à un nouvel accès. "C'est juste que j'ai oublié à quel point ton estomac… pouvait être bruyant. Je suis sûre que ça peut faire un bon message. Gabrielle essaya de réprimer son sourire, mais Xena la vit et lui retourna son sourire. "Allez, nourrissons-le avant qu'il ne grogne à nouveau." Gabrielle fit une petite grimace en se dirigeant vers la table. Xena aurait donné son dernier dinar pour le revoir.

Après le petit-déjeuner, elles travaillèrent à d'autres signaux manuels et décidèrent de faire un tour en ville. En marchant, Gabrielle prenait des repères visuels et sonores avec ses sens de barde, mémorisant autant de détails qu'elle pouvait pour une prochaine histoire. Elle s'arrêta quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'allait plus être capable d'écrire d'autres histoires. Elle y réfléchit quelques instants avant que la chaude journée d'automne et Xena à ses côtés ne la ramènent à une meilleure humeur.

En tournant vers l'ouest de la ville, elles arrivèrent devant une lignée d'auberges. Gabrielle remarqua deux Amazones entrer dans l'une d'elles. Une petite gravure de bois montrant une double hache pendait d'un poteau. Se souvenant des dinars qu'elle avait en poche, Gabrielle tira sur le bras de Xena et indiqua l'auberge. "Quoi ? Oh, l'auberge ? Gabrielle, nous ne..." Xena s'arrêta quand elle vit les dinars que tenait Gabrielle. "Où est-ce que tu… oh, laisse tomber. Je suis sûre que je ne veux pas savoir." Xena regarda l'auberge que la barde montrait frénétiquement. Elle revint vers Gabrielle et haussa un sourcil. "Tu veux aller là-dedans, ma petite barde ?" Un hochement de tête animé. Xena gloussa. "Tout ce que tu veux, Gabrielle, tout ce que tu veux." Cela risquait de devenir intéressant, effectivement, pensa Xena en elle-même, tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'auberge. Cela allait même devenir plus intéressant que Xena ne pensait.

Gabrielle tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte et sentit le bras musclé de Xena attraper le sien. "Laisse-moi passer en premier et m'assurer que c'est sûr." Les yeux pers étincelèrent d'indignation et de colère. Ses mains commencèrent à bouger dans les airs alors que ses lèvres silencieuses lançaient une tirade de paroles muettes à la guerrière. "Okay, okay." Xena leva les mains en signe de défaite. "Toi d'abord." Elle fit un geste du bras devant elle, montrant la porte. "J'essaie juste de te protéger, Gabrielle," dit-elle alors que la barde passait devant elle. Gabrielle s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour regarder la fière guerrière. 'Toujours à me protéger,' pensa la barde en forçant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres à l'attention de Xena.

\----


	2. Chapter 2

LA BARDE SILENCIEUSE

Par BL Miller (1997)

Traduit par Fausta88

= = = Chapitre 2 et conclusion = = =

Elles venaient à peine d'entrer que quatre Amazones bien armées sautèrent sur leurs pieds et sortirent leurs armes. Gabrielle prit immédiatement une position de combat et arma son bâton, provoquant des regards surpris de la part de nombreuses Amazones. Une Amazone aux cheveux de sable qui tenait une lame à l'air dangereux, prit la parole. "Nous ne voulons pas la bagarre, Xena." Son ton montrait qu'elle connaissait la guerrière.

"Nous non plus, Halla. Gabrielle et moi voulons juste nous asseoir et prendre un verre. Après cela, nous repartirons." Xena parlait d'un ton égal. Elle ne voulait pas combattre les Amazones.

"Gabrielle ?" Halla regarda la jeune reine, puis son bâton. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur. C'était bien le bâton de la reine. Halla s'agenouilla rapidement et baissa la tête. "Ma Reine, pardonne-moi." Gabrielle baissa les yeux vers l'Amazone et vit que de nombreuses autres Amazones s'agenouillaient aussi. Des murmures parcoururent la foule des femmes dont la plupart portaient des atours d'Amazones. La Reine fit quelques pas et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Halla et la fit se relever. Gabrielle demanda de l'aide des yeux à Xena. Elle ne pouvait leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

"Halla, Gabrielle a été blessée." Bon, c'était vrai, en quelque sorte. Avant que l'Amazone ne puisse parler, Xena continua. "Elle a perdu sa voix." Le soulagement se vit sur le visage d'Halla. Elle fit signe aux autres Amazones d'abaisser leurs armes. Plusieurs d'entre elles observaient la guerrière en armes et n'étaient vraiment pas enthousiastes à se disperser et à abaisser leurs défenses devant l'ancienne destructrice des nations. Gabrielle sentit qu'elle devait leur montrer que Xena n'était pas une menace. 'Comment vais-je faire sans paroles ?' Une idée lui vint. Elle se mit contre Xena et passa son bras autour de la taille de la guerrière. Xena haussa un sourcil et regarda la barde. Halla interpréta le message comme Gabrielle l'avait pensé. Xena n'était pas une menace. L'Amazone s'éclaircit la gorge et passa ses doigts à travers ses courts cheveux de sable.

"Mes humbles excuses, ma reine. S'il te plaît, prends le siège que tu veux. Je vais faire en sorte que quelqu'un vous amène des boissons." Gabrielle regarda Xena et la poussa du coude en se frottant l'estomac.

"La reine a faim aussi. Est-ce que ça serait possible-"

"N'en dis pas plus, nous allons faire en sorte de vous apporter de la nourriture rapidement." Halla leur indiqua une table confortable dans un coin. Elle fournissait une excellente vue sur la salle et les sorties. Xena fut contente de la table et le fit savoir par l'expression d'approbation de son visage. Une femme guère plus jeune que Gabrielle leur apporta deux gobelets de porto. Xena gloussa et tendit la main pour arrêter la serveuse.

"Euh, peut-être quelque chose d'un peu plus doux pour Gabrielle ?" La barde tendit la main et attrapa le gobelet. "Okay, on dirait que non." Xena eut un sourire sardonique en regardant Gabrielle prendre une grande gorgée et faire la grimace. La serveuse hocha la tête et repartit rapidement. Xena regarda autour d'elle les Amazones les observer. "Gabrielle…" murmura Xena, "Tu ferais mieux de sourire ou de hocher la tête ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour qu'elles arrêtent de nous regarder." Gabrielle sourit et inclina la tête en direction des femmes qui semblèrent se satisfaire de cela pour le moment. Elles se détournèrent lentement et retournèrent à leurs conversations, sans oublier que la reine était assise avec une ancienne seigneur de guerre dans un coin.

Elles restèrent tranquillement assises à regarder l'activité autour d'elle. Xena passa quelques minutes à prendre la mesure de la foule, puis elle tourna son attention vers la barde. Les yeux de Gabrielle étaient collés sur ce qu'il se passait à une table lointaine. Xena suivit le regard de la barde et eut un petit sourire narquois quand elle vit ce qui fascinait son amie. Halla et une autre femme étaient assises sur leurs chaises, si proches que leurs cuisses se touchaient. Incapable de résister, Xena se rapprocha de Gabrielle et murmura : "Tu les fixes." La barde sursauta et regarda Xena, une légère rougeur lui courait sur la nuque. Ne sachant que faire, la barde prit une autre gorgée de porto. Elle fronça le nez tellement le goût était fort. Parfois, elle payait son entêtement. Gabrielle décida de choisir mieux ses combats, à l'avenir.

En mangeant leur dîner, Xena ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Gabrielle s'intéressait toujours au couple d'Amazones. Quand Halla mit sa main sur la cuisse de l'autre femme et commença à la caresser, la barde ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche de surprise. Xena ne put s'en empêcher. Elle s'amusait beaucoup de l'intérêt de la barde pour le couple. "Gabrielle, qu'est-ce qui te fascine autant dans ce couple ? Tu as déjà vu des femmes se donner des caresses auparavant." Gabrielle reporta son attention sur sa compagne. Elle hocha la tête puis bougea les mains pour englober la salle. "Oh, tu ne l'as jamais vu faire en public." Acquiescement. Xena regarda rapidement vers le couple sus-mentionné. "Hé bien, regarde maintenant, Gabrielle, parce les choses commencent juste à devenir intéressantes."

Gabrielle reporta son attention sur le couple et vit exactement ce que Xena voulait dire. Halla embrassait passionnément la femme tandis que sa main malaxait sa cuisse. "Elles ne vont pas rester longtemps," gloussa Xena. Gabrielle lui donna un petit coup de coude. Xena était sûre que si Gabrielle avait pu parler, la guerrière aurait subi les assauts de sa langue acérée. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant les deux Amazones se lever et monter les escaliers. Je parie qu'Halla va se faire faire une bonne langue, cette nuit, pensa Xena. Elle jeta un regard sur Gabrielle qui avait regardé le couple partir. Xena s'inquiétait que la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Gabrielle soit trop difficile à supporter pour la jeune femme. La guerrière s'efforçait de ne pas avoir de pensées érotiques à propos de Gabrielle. Elle savait que cela serait trop difficile à différencier la réalité et le fantasme si elle se l'accordait. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la serveuse.

"Miss Halla souhaite que vous profitiez d'une chambre et d'un bain, cette nuit. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous montrer votre chambre tout de suite." Xena regarda Gabrielle, lui demandant sans un mot ce qu'elle voulait faire. La barde jeta un autre coup d'œil sur la salle et acquiesça.

"Je suppose que nous acceptons, alors. Remercie pour nous Halla, s'il te plaît." Xena se leva et suivit Gabrielle et la serveuse vers leur chambre.

Xena avait rarement séjourné dans une chambre aussi belle, et jamais en compagnie de Gabrielle. Le lit était gigantesque ! Il pouvait facilement accueillir quatre personnes. Un large baquet dans le coin le plus éloigné. Il y avait une table assez large dans l'autre coin. La chambre était bien éclairée par des candélabres à plusieurs branches posés sur des bougeoirs. Gabrielle remarqua avec bonheur que le foyer chauffait deux grosses bassines d'eau. "Remercie bien Halla pour moi." Xena respira en voyant ce spectacle. Deux autres serveuses apportèrent d'autres bassines d'eau et les versèrent dans le bain. La serveuse les congédia d'un signe de la main, puis se retourna pour faire face aux deux femmes.

"Il y a des chemises propres sur le lit. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas à le demander. Vous êtes les invitées d'Halla et vous pouvez rester le temps qu'il vous plaira." Elle salua puis quitta la pièce. Gabrielle se rua immédiatement vers le bain et commença à se déshabiller. Xena alla s'asseoir sur le lit. La barde le remarqua et arrêta de se déshabiller. Elle se dirigea vers elle et stoppa devant la guerrière, seins nus. Les doux globes de Gabrielle étaient au niveau des yeux de la guerrière. Celle-ci jeta un bref coup d'œil dessus, puis elle reporta son attention au-dessus pour croiser le regard de la barde. Gabrielle lui tendit la main. "Gabrielle, je peux attendre. Vas-y en premier." La barde insista. "D'accord, d'accord. Tu veux simplement que je te gratte le dos, c'est tout," dit Xena en se levant et en s'extrayant de ses vêtements. Gabrielle soutint son regard et sourit d'un air joueur en bougeant la tête de haut en bas.

Gabrielle grimpa dans la baignoire et attendit que Xena la rejoigne. D'une certaine façon, il lui était plus facile d'obtenir de Xena ce qu'elle voulait. La guerrière s'imaginait qu'elle voulait de l'aide pour se laver, ce qui lui convenait. Gabrielle n'avait pas à imaginer une bonne excuse pour lui demander de venir dans le bain. Elle aimait bien se faire ébouriffer les cheveux, se faire gentiment frotter le dos, mais ce qu'elle adorait le plus, c'était de sentir le corps nu et mouillé de Xena contre le sien. Il y avait quelque chose de très fort, de très sensuel à sentir le corps de Xena. De nombreuses fois, elle avait souhaité dire à Xena ses véritables sentiments, mais maintenant, elle n'en aurait jamais la chance. Elle ne pourrait jamais dire à la femme qui la protégeait à quel pour elle l'aimait. Elle se perdait dans sa tristesse quand elle sentit Xena se glisser derrière elle.

"C'est confortable ?" La voix basse de Xena retentit dans son oreille. Acquiescement. "Bon, tu te relaxes et tu me laisses m'occuper de toi, pour une fois." Xena fit mousser le savon et frotta ses mains sur les épaules de Gabrielle, juste en-dessous de la nuque. Commençant avec les pouces, Xena massa les muscles du cou de Gabrielle, se frayant un passage vers les épaules. Elle s'émerveillait de la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts. "C'est bien ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Ses yeux bleus ne quittaient pas ses mains qui caressaient le dos lisse de la barde. Acquiescement. "Bon." Ses mains continuèrent leur descente.

Gabrielle pencha la tête en avant en se relaxant sous les soins de Xena. A chaque touche, Xena ôtait le stress du dernier quart de lune. Gabrielle se permit de céder à la sensation, de ne pas combattre le besoin qu'avait son corps de gémir. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les mains de Xena descendre vers son dos, les longs doigts écartés pour masser chaque côte, chaque muscle. Les mains atteignirent sa taille, puis s'arrêtèrent. Gabrielle fronça les sourcils de désappointement. Elle ne put pas voir la même expression sur le visage de la guerrière.

Xena retira ses mains à contre-cœur. "Ton dos est propre," dit-elle doucement. Elle se maudit. Chaque fibre de son être la suppliait de se pencher et de poser les mains sur les seins tendres de la barde, de sentir leur merveilleux poids. Elle se reprit au dernier moment et retira ses mains, mais c'était trop tard pour que la guerrière se sente rassurée. Elle n'avait jamais fait d'erreur comme celle-ci auparavant. Et cela finissait par arriver. Ses désirs prenaient le pas sur la réalité. Elle tendit le savon à Gabrielle. "Tiens, vas-y et finis toi-même."

Gabrielle prit le savon et lava le devant de son corps au hasard. Quand elle atteignit son entrejambe pour se laver, elle se surprit à appuyer son dos contre le corps puissant de Xena. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations contre son corps. La douceurs des seins de Xena contre ses omoplates, la fermeté de l'estomac de Xena contre son dos, la touffe de boucles rêches qui lui chatouillait le bas du dos. Tous ces contacts se mêlaient tandis qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle était allongée nue contre Xena, la main entre ses jambes. Retrouvant rapidement tous ses sens, Gabrielle s'assit et finit de se laver.

Xena vit tout cela avec amusement. Elle voulait désespérément savoir à quoi pensait la barde avec sa main entre les jambes. Xena n'avait pas pu manquer l'expression évidente de désir sur le visage de la barde. 'A qui penses-tu, Gabrielle ?' pensa Xena en elle-même. 'Qui te fait ressentir cela ? A qui penses-tu quand tu te caresses ? Perdicus ? Peut-être le Perdicus que tu voulais, pas celui que tu as eu. Qu'est-ce qu'un gars de la campagne comme ça peut bien savoir sur la façon d'aimer un corps de femme ? Qui t'émeut autant ?' Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le mouvement du corps devant elle. Gabrielle jeta le savon par-dessus son épaule et sortit de la baignoire. Après avoir apprécié de près la vue quand la barde était sortie du bain, Xena s'avança pour avoir un peu d'espace et commença à se laver. Elle levait le bras pour se laver l'épaule quand elle sentit Gabrielle revenir et grimper dans la baignoire, cette fois-ci derrière elle. Xena s'avança pour que la barde ait plus de place.

Elle se glissa derrière Xena. Se penchant en avant, elle drapa son bras autour de l'estomac de Xena et s'adossa contre le bord lisse. Elle tendit la main et attendit que le savon y soit déposé. Elle frotta et massa le dos de la guerrière avec les mêmes cercles lents et langoureux qu'elle avait sentis sur son dos il y avait à peine quelques instants. Elle écouta avec attention la respiration de Xena, entendit l'inspiration quand sa main s'égara vers le côté et ne s'arrêta qu'à la limite du sein de Xena. Elle recommença tout le massage, remarquant qu'elle ne recevait aucune protestation de la part de la guerrière détendue. Tout en écoutant la respiration de Xena et en se concentrant sur les sensations de ses doigts, Gabrielle surprit plusieurs fois Xena en train de gémir silencieusement. Malgré l'absence de son, Gabrielle était certaine que c'étaient des gémissements silencieux. Elle en sentit les échos sous ses doigts. Elle sentit Xena se crisper et s'avancer légèrement. "Merci."

Elles sortirent rapidement et se séchèrent. Xena tendit une chemise propre à la barde et en prit un pour elle. Après un petit voyage à travers la pièce pour éteindre les chandelles, Xena grimpa dans le lit. Gabrielle se blottit près d'elle et chercha le bras qui allait venir l'envelopper, elle le savait. Comme chaque nuit, Gabrielle se baissa et déposa un léger baiser sur le bras de la guerrière. Elle le sentit la rapprocher. C'était un endroit tellement sûr et confortable, enveloppée dans les bras de Xena. C'était là où elle voulait être. Elle fixa la nuit, repensant à la scène dont elle avait été témoin plus tôt. Tandis que son esprit rejouait le baisers des amantes, ses doigts caressaient doucement le bras de la guerrière.

Xena était bien consciente de la caresse duveteuse sur son bras. 'Gabrielle, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu me fais ?' Sa raison lui criait de s'en aller, de faire cesser cette délicieuse torture. Ses oreilles entendirent un autre son. A travers le mur près d'elle, Xena entendit les doux gémissements caractéristiques du plaisir. Les doigts de Gabrielle arrêtèrent de bouger quand elle entendit les sons de plus en plus forts qui venaient de la chambre d'à côté. Elle roula sur elle-même pour regarder Xena d'un air interrogateur alors que les gémissements devenaient des grognements. Xena haussa les épaules. "Ne me regarde pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles font." Bien qu'elle sache exactement ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Elle pouvait le dire au changement de rythme et aux sons étouffés. Halla recevait sa bonne langue. Elles restèrent assises toutes deux, captivées par les activités qui se déroulaient de l'autre côté du mur. Tout du moins, Gabrielle y faisait attention. Xena faisait plus attention aux réactions de la barde à ces sons. Elle vit Gabrielle écarter les yeux en imaginant. Elle vit la barde se lécher les lèvres involontairement quand Halla hurla un encouragement pressé. Puis, un sourcil haussé, elle vit l'expression de Gabrielle passer à l'amusement quand le volume sonore augmenta.

Gabrielle était sur un coude et faisait face au mur. Elle baissa les yeux vers Xena pour s'assurer qu'elle entendait bien la même chose. Quand elle entendit la couchette battre contre le mur en rythme, Xena fut incapable de réprimer un gloussement. Gabrielle lui donna une tape d'un air joueur sur le ventre et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. "Désolée", murmura Xena en retrouvant son contrôle. Un long hurlement indiqua l'orgasme de la porte d'à côté. C'était plus que Gabrielle put en supporter. Elle s'écroula de rire contre Xena.

Au début, Xena s'inquiéta de ce que Gabrielle puisse pleurer. Elle releva la tête de la barde suffisamment pour reconnaître la vraie émotion et éclata elle-même de rire. Gabrielle était sur le dos quand les gloussements cessèrent enfin. "Hé bien, Gabrielle, je suppose que c'était l'attraction de la nuit," dit-elle, provoquant une autre crise de fou rire qui lui valut une autre tape.

Gabrielle se remit sur un coude. Elle montra du doigt le mur et forma de la bouche le mot "bruyant". Xena acquiesça. Gabrielle montra cette fois la guerrière et la questionna du regard. "Quoi ?" La barde montra le mur, puis Xena. Elle la regarda à nouveau une question dans ses yeux. pers. "Elle ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà..." Mouvement de tête. "Quoi alors ?" Gabrielle forma à nouveau le mot. "Est-ce que je suis bruyante ?" Xena s'appuya sur ses deux coudes. D'une voix basse et rauque, elle demanda : "Gabrielle, est-ce que tu es en train de me demander si je suis bruyante ?" Il y avait une pointe de danger dans la question. Gabrielle hocha la tête timidement et rougit quand elle vit le sourcil de Xena se lever.

Xena se recoucha un regard amusé sur le visage, tout en pesant sa réponse à la question. "Tu veux vraiment savoir ?" demanda-t-elle sans regarder. Un moment plus tard, elle réalisa son erreur et leva la tête. Elle sourit d'un air penaud à la barde. "Désolée." Gabrielle lui sourit en retour en acceptant ses excuses. Elle hocha la tête. "Tu es sûre ?" Hochement plus prononcé. Xena détourant les yeux de la barde. "Je peux l'être, à certaines occasions." Sans regarder, elle sentit les yeux pers la traverser, lui poser la question non-dite. "Parfois... si c'est avec la bonne personne... je peux devenir plutôt... vocale." Elle se tourna pour regarder la barde et ajouta rapidement : "Mais seulement si c'est avec la bonne personne. Normalement, je ne suis pas aussi..." Elle chercha le bon mot. Gabrielle forma 'vocal'. "Vocale, ouais, c'est ça. Normalement, je ne suis pas si vocale." Elle se recoucha et tira la couverture sous son menton. "Assez de questions pour une nuit. Dormons avant qu'elles ne décident de passer à l'acte deux." Elle ferma les yeux et sentit Gabrielle se blottir contre elle. Les bruits de la passion recommencèrent dans la chambre d'à côté. Cette fois-ci, c'était Halla qui faisait gémir l'autre femme. Xena sentit le corps de la barde se secouer de rire contre elle. Elle poussa un soupir et réalisa que cela allait être une longue nuit de plus.

Xena alla voir Hippocrate et rassembla le reste de leurs possessions. Gabrielle dormait toujours profondément, mais elle ne voulait pas rester absente trop longtemps, au cas où la barde se réveillerait. Elle conversa brièvement avec le guérisseur pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de changements physiques.

"Et son état mental, Xena ?" La guerrière leva les yeux des fontes qu'elle remplissait et regarda Hippocrate.

"Son humeur était meilleure hier. J'espère que c'est le signe qu'elle sort de sa dépression."

"Peut-être," songea le guérisseur en se caressant le menton. "Xena, elle a besoin de toi plus que jamais, maintenant."

"Je sais," répliqua Xena tranquillement en nouant la dernière lanière des sacs.

"Souviens-toi simplement que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma porte est toujours ouverte."

"Merci, je m'en souviendrai." Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, puis revint vers le guérisseur. "Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour aider Gabrielle. Je m'en rends compte et je t'en remercie. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander." C'était une rare admission de gratitude et sa signification ne fut pas perdue pour le guérisseur.

"Elle signifie tout pour toi," dit tranquillement Hippocrate, en souhaitant presque que la guerrière ne l'entende pas. Seul un fou voudrait fouiller les sentiments d'une ancienne seigneur de guerre. Xena jeta le sac sur son épaule et le regarda pensivement.

"Elle signifie tout pour moi parce qu'elle est tout pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans elle. Encore merci de ton aide." Elle partit rapidement, avant d'ajouter une autre pensée personnelle. Sur le chemin de retour vers l'auberge, Xena se maudit d'avoir trop révélé de ses émotions au guérisseur. Quand il s'agissait de Gabrielle, il n'y avait pas de limites à ses émotions. Elle ferait tout pour garder la barde dans sa vie, avec ou sans voix. Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'arrêta dans une petite boutique et acheta une plume, de l'encre et un petit rouleau de parchemin.

La mauvaise humeur de Gabrielle s'installa et prit possession de la barde. Xena eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas étrangler la jeune femme durant la journée. Elle était en colère contre Xena pour avoir acheté le matériel d'écriture. Elle n'avait plus le désir d'écrire, jamais. Xena posa le parchemin, l'encre et la plume devant elle et la supplia pratiquement d'écrire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Gabrielle se contenta de regarder le papier en refusant de prendre la plume.

"Gabrielle." La voix de Xena contenait suffisamment de colère pour que la barde sache que la guerrière était près du point de non-retour. Dénégation. "Gabrielle, tu dois écrire quelque chose. C'est la seule façon que j'ai de savoir ce que tu ressens." Les yeux pers étincelèrent vers elle. Xena leva les mains de frustration. "Super, continue comme ça." Xena se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le lit et s'allongea en se massant les tempes. Elles restèrent là pendant plusieurs battements de cœur. Fixant le plafond, Xena rompit le pesant silence. "Gabrielle, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Je ne sais plus comment t'aider."

Gabrielle regarda sa guerrière. Les yeux de Xena étaient embrumés et elle vit la guerrière cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'empêcher de verser des larmes. Elle voulait dire tant de mots, elle avait besoin de dire tant de choses à Xena. Comment pouvait-elle dire à la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ce qu'elle ressentait ? 'Je ne peux pas te le dire, Xena, mais je peux te le montrer,' pensa-t-elle en elle-même. Gabrielle ne pouvait plus combattre les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle. Elle se leva et marcha vers le lit. 'Maintenant ou jamais.' Elle s'allongea près de Xena et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la guerrière. Elle sentit le bras robuste de Xena envelopper son dos et la rapprocher d'elle. Oui, c'était là qu'elle voulait être. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de Xena, la caressant légèrement du pouce. Elle vit les yeux bleus se fermer alors que Xena réagissait à la douce caresse. Gabrielle se mit sur un coude pour mieux regarder le visage de la guerrière. 'Je t'aime, Xena.' Elle aurait tant voulu dire ces mots à haute voix, dire à la fière guerrière combien elle comptait pour elle. Elle arrêta de bouger son pouce et continua à fixer le visage de Xena.

Xena ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit les doigts sur son visage stopper. Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand elle regarda les profondeurs pers de l'âme de Gabrielle. Son visage avait une expression que Xena n'avait jamais vu chez la jeune barde. Ne sachant comment réagir, elle resta tranquille. Peu importait ce que Gabrielle pensait, il allait falloir que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier geste. Il n'était pas question que Xena mette en jeu leur amitié, à moins d'être certaine des sentiments de la barde. Gabrielle ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant, déposant un baiser de plume sur le bord du menton de Xena. Elle releva la tête légèrement, observa la guerrière. L'expression du visage de Xena l'encouragea à continuer. Elle embrassa à nouveau Xena sur le menton et sentit le corps de la guerrière se tendre. Craignant d'être allée trop loin, Gabrielle se redressa et se mit sur le dos.

Le corps de Xena protesta au brutal retrait des lèvres de la barde. Elle roula sur la côté et regarda Gabrielle. Sur son visage se mélangeaient les émotions. "Gabrielle…" Sa voix était basse et rauque. Xena posa sa main sur le visage de la barde et en caressa doucement la joue d'un long doigt. "Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?" Son doigt dessinait les contours de la bouche de Gabrielle, prenant beaucoup de plaisir à la douceur des lèvres roses. Le point de non-retour fut atteint quand Xena posa sa bouche sur celle de Gabrielle. Le baiser fut timide, interrogateur. Xena avait besoin de savoir si c'était ce que Gabrielle voulait vraiment. Elle se redressa pour juger de la réaction de la barde. Elle eut sa réponse quand elle sentit la main de Gabrielle passer derrière sa nuque et l'attirer vers elle pour un baiser plus passionné. Le baiser de Gabrielle devint plus exigeant tandis que sa confiance grandissait. Sa langue se faufila dehors pour goûter les douces lèvres et fut rapidement rejointe par la langue de la guerrière. Celle-ci demanda à entrer et Gabrielle obéit, permettant à la guerrière d'explorer l'intérieur de sa bouche, de prendre ce qu'elle voulait. Les mains de Xena glissèrent pour caresser les épaules de la barde, sa taille, ses bras, tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Les deux femmes aspirèrent goulûment de l'air quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent à contrecœur. Gabrielle plongea dans les yeux bleus qu'elle aimant tant. 'Je t'aime.' Ses lèvres muettes formèrent les mots qui résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Les yeux de Xena s'embuèrent. Elle entendit ces paroles comme si Gabrielle les avait hurlées du sommet du Mont Olympe.

"Je t'aime aussi, Gabrielle." Dieux, comme elle voulait ceci. Elle voulait emmener Gabrielle sur ces hauteurs réservées. Sa bouche se fraya un chemin pour goûter le cou de la barde. La douceur et la chaleur de Gabrielle grisaient de passion Xena. Elle sentait le corps de la barde répondre à ses caresses, à sa langue. Les doigts de Xena glissèrent entre elles deux pour dénouer les lacets de la chemise de l'Amazone. Gabrielle sourit en voyant la réaction de Xena quand ses doux globes furent libérés. "Par les dieux, tu es magnifique," murmura la guerrière en laissant ses mains courir sur les seins de la barde. Xena regarda le visage de Gabrielle, observa ses émotions. Quand les doigts de Xena se refermèrent sur les tétons roses, Gabrielle cambra le dos et ferma les yeux. 

Xena voulait faire l'amour lentement, doucement. Gabrielle ne le voulait absolument pas. Son corps brûlait de passion. La dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu, c'était que Xena soit douce. A nouveau, elle ne pouvait dire à Xena ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle pouvait lui montrer. Prenant la main de Xena dans la sienne, la barde la posa entre ses jambes. Xena gémit involontairement quand elle sentit l'excès d'humidité dans le slip de Gabrielle. Gabrielle cambra les hanches, pressant son sexe contre la main de Xena et la suppliant de la satisfaire. "Dieux, Gabrielle," s'exclama Xena en pressant ses doigts contre le tissu mouillé. Elle dénoua rapidement la chemise de l'Amazone, puis descendit le slip qui lui bloquait le chemin vers le centre humide et doux du sexe de Gabrielle. Séparant leurs corps un instant, Xena enleva rapidement ses propres vêtements. Elle s'installa à nouveau au-dessus de la barde, ses bras supportant la plus grosse partie de son poids. Gabrielle prit une profonde respiration quand elle sentit la jambe de Xena se presser entre les siennes, les séparant. Elle leva sa propre cuisse, la pressant contre les boucles sombres de Xena. Elle fut récompensée par un petit gémissement de la guerrière. Xena se pencha et chemina, entre baisers et mordillements, vers les seins de Gabrielle. Sa bouche en captura un et commença à le lécher doucement. Gabrielle mêla ses doigts aux cheveux de Xena et la pressa vers le bas, encourageant plus de passion. Xena se retint, ne sachant pas à quel point Gabrielle en avait besoin. On ne pouvait pas nier l'urgence alors que le corps de Gabrielle se tordait sous elle. Elle suçota et pinça le bourgeon tendre, tandis que ses doigts s'enroulaient dans les boucles blondes et douces entre les jambes de Gabrielle. Gabrielle se cambra impatiemment, exigeant plus encore. Xena se mit sur le côté, soutenue par son coude. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage de Gabrielle, Xena glissa un doigt entre ses grandes lèvres, le trempant dans les fluides que produisait le corps de Gabrielle. "Si trempée," murmura Xena en faisant entrer un autre doigt en jeu. Gabrielle essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, pour regarder Xena lui faire l'amour, mais les sensations que la guerrière provoquait en elle étaient trop difficiles à supporter. Xena fit courir son doigt sur le clito de Gabrielle et observa avec satisfaction le corps de la barde se cambrer plus encore. 'Je suppose que tu aimes ça ?" la taquina-t-elle. Gabrielle hocha la tête rapidement en attrapa le poignet de Xena. 'S'il te plaît.' Les mots silencieux se formaient sur ses lèvres.

La bouche de Xena explorait le haut du corps de Gabrielle tandis que ses doigts en exploraient le bas. Elle festoya sur les globes généreux de la barde avant de reprendre la bouche de Gabrielle. La barde n'avait plus de contrôle sur elle-même en sentant approcher son sommet. Elle répondait à la langue de Xena avec une ferveur qui essayait de faire comprendre son orgasme imminent. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire de souci, Xena était bien consciente de la passion grandissante de Gabrielle. Le filet de sève était maintenant devenu un flot. La prise de Gabrielle sur son poignet était un étau. Soudain, Gabrielle libéra sa bouche violemment et jeta la tête en arrière, bouche ouverte. Les doigts de Xena étaient une masse mouvante alors qu'elle avançait d'avant en arrière contre le clito gonflé. Le corps de Gabrielle se cabra, ses yeux se fermèrent, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le poignet de Xena. Un éclair de couleurs et de lumières dansa devant les yeux fermés de la barde alors que son orgasme la submergeait. Après quelques battements de cœur, son corps s'effondra contre le lit. Xena retira sa main des plis de son sexe et la posa sur les boucles humides. Gabrielle relâcha sa prise mortelle sur le poignet et laissa retomber son bras sur le côté. Xena attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie les magnifiques yeux pers s'ouvrir, avant de parler. "Je t'aime, Gabrielle." La barde forma sa propre réponse et caressa de ses doigts la joue de Xena.

"Ca ne compte pas !" La voix en colère d'Arès retentit à travers la pièce. Xena sauta du lit et prit position entre le dieu et Gabrielle. La barde se pencha, attrapa deux chemises et en tendit une à la guerrière nue.

"Arès," cracha-t-elle. Elle réalisa soudainement. "C'est toi qui est responsable, qui a fait que Gabrielle a perdu sa voix." Elle grogna de colère. Gabrielle était à côté de Xena, ses yeux pers brûlaient de colère aussi. Ooh, si seulement elle pouvait parler, elle lui en ferait entendre à cette espèce de dieu. Les yeux de la barde frémirent quand le dieu éclata de rire.

"Oh, stupide petite mortelle. Xena ne t'a jamais dit que les dieux pouvaient lire les pensées ?" persifla-t-il.

'Ah ouais ? Alors lis ça, minable simili-dieu. Tu n'es rien qu'un gros bouffi prétentieux. T'es tellement stupide que tu ne sais même pas quand tu as perdu !' Elle fermait ses poings alors que son esprit lançait des insultes au dieu. Xena regardait les échanges de regards entre le dieu et la barde. Elle craignait que dans sa fureur Gabrielle n'oublie à qui elle parlait. Les craintes de Xena se réalisèrent quand Arès tendit le bras et gifla Gabrielle de sa main ouverte. Elle tomba en arrière sur le lit et s'affala sur le sol. Xena s'accroupit devant elle, vérifiant la blessure et essayant de la protéger du reste de colère du dieu.

"Même sans voix, tu as la langue bien pendue, barde ! Si tu n'étais pas sous protection, je t'enverrais tout de suite dans les bras d'Hadès pour tant d'irrespect !"

"Mais elle est sous protection, Arès." La chambre scintilla alors qu'Artémis apparaissait. "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu peux frapper mes élues sans que je le sache ?" Elle lui jeta un regard glacé avant de se tourner vers Gabrielle. Xena se déplaça pour permettre à la déesse de voir le début d'un énorme bleu. Elle le toucha légèrement, faisant briller puis disparaître le bleu. En souriant doucement à la barde, elle lui dit : "Ma chère Gabrielle, tu devrais vraiment apprendre à contrôler ton caractère." Jetant un coup d'œil sur la guerrière, elle ajouta : " Tu n'as pas besoin de 'tout' apprendre de Xena." Les yeux de Xena frémirent sous l'insulte, mais elle savait tenir sa langue, et ses pensées, tranquilles. Artémis reporta son attention sur la reine. "Gabrielle, ce n'est pas ton genre d'être si silencieuse." Ses doigts immortels touchèrent la gorge de Gabrielle. Artémis se leva et se retourna, son visage déformé par la colère et la fureur. "Arès ! Comment as-tu osé toucher à ma reine de cette façon ! Tu lui enlèves ce sort immédiatement !" Xena n'en était pas certaine, mais aurait pu jurer d'avoir vu Arès reculer d'un pas devant le déluge de mots de la déesse de la Lune.

"Peux pas faire ça." Un sourire parcourut ses lèvres. "Tu vois, j'ai un pari avec Calliope, et je ne peux pas enlever le sort jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous gagne."

"Tu as fait un pari sur MON ELUE ?"

"Un pari est un pari, Artémis. Je ne peux rien y faire maintenant." Il haussa les épaules comme pour dire 'si je pouvais, je le ferais.' Artémis se rapprocha, regarda vers le haut et hurla.

"Calliope ! Tante Calliope, descends ici sur l'instant !" Calliope se matérialisa dans le coin le plus éloigné de la chambre. "Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Gabrielle est une de tes bardes. Comment peux-tu t'impliquer dans un pari avec lui ?" Elle montrait Arès du doigt.

"Artémis, je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'ai pu penser qu'à cela pour lui rendre sa voix. Sinon, son plan aurait marché."

"Il a marché," la corrigea-t-il. "Ce qu'elles ont fait ne compte pas. Elle ne lui a pas dit." 

"Si, elle l'a fait, Arès. Tu as vu ses lèvres bouger."

"Une minute." Artémis leva les mains pour faire taire les chamailleries des dieux. "De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, tous les deux ?" Gabrielle fit un mouvement de tête pour marquer son accord avec Artémis.

"Pour que Gabrielle récupère sa voix, elle devait dire à Xena ses vrais sentiments." Le visage des deux mortelles marquèrent le choc. Artémis roula des yeux.

"Vous êtes sûrs qu'Aphrodite n'était pas dans le coup ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de jouer les entremetteuses, ma chère tante."

"Je n'essayait pas de jouer les entremetteuses, Artémis. Arès a rendu Gabrielle muette pour pouvoir récupérer Xena." Les yeux de Xena étincelèrent de colère quand elle comprit. "Il s'est imaginé que si Gabrielle ne pouvait pas parler, Xena se fatiguerait d'elle et l'abandonnerait." Gabrielle leva les yeux vers Xena, lui demandant une réassurance.

"Peu importe ce que tu fais, Arès, je ne quitterai jamais Gabrielle," dit Xena avec fermeté. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil Gabrielle se détendre visiblement.

"De plus, Arès, tu as perdu. Gabrielle lui a dit," dit Calliope d'un ton de confiance.

"Non, elle ne lui a pas dit. Ses lèvres ont peut-être bougé, mais les mots ne sont pas sortis. Ca ne compte pas."

"Ca devait être avec ses propres mots, hein ?" Une pensée se formait dans l'esprit de la muse. 

"C'était le marché," se souvint-il. "Pas de voix, pas de mots. Comme c'est ironique," dit-il, sarcastique. 

"Mais elle l'a dit de ses propres mots, Arès." Calliope fouilla dans sa cape et en sortit les manuscrits que Gabrielle avait laissés sur l'autel. "C'est là-dedans." Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin. "Ceci est un morceau du journal de Gabrielle. Tu veux que je te le lise à haute voix ?"

"Donne-moi ça !" Il tendit la main et arracha le parchemin des mains de la muse. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, lisant rapidement les mots. Il écarquilla les yeux à un passage en particulier. Là, de la main de la barde, se trouvaient les mots qui signifiaient la victoire. "Avec tout ce que contient mon cœur, je t'aime, Xena d'Amphipolis." C'était une ligne du journal intime de Gabrielle. Gabrielle avait donné à la muse tout son travail écrit, en oubliant complètement que ses pensées privées se trouvaient sur un parchemin. Elle avait écrit ces mots une nuit en regardant Xena faire son rituel nocturne et aiguiser son épée. Il froissa le parchemin et le réduisit en poussière de sa main divine en fixant Gabrielle. "Tu as beaucoup de chance, barde." Il savait quand il avait perdu. En tournant la tête de dégoût, il pointa son doigt en direction de Gabrielle.

Une sensation brûlante lui perça la gorge. La douleur la fit tomber à genoux et elle se retrouva instantanément dans les bras de Xena. L'air sembla avoir quitté ses poumons et pendant un instant, elle ne put respirer. Elle commença à voir danser des lumières devant ses yeux. Soudain, la pression se relâcha et elle fut capable de prendre une inspiration.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être si brutal !" siffla Artémis. 

"On n'a jamais parlé d'être gentil," répliqua-t-il.

"Mais on a parlé d'autre chose, Arès," lui rappela Calliope.

"Je me souviens !" grogna-t-il. "Tu es une femme rusée, Calliope." Il fit un mouvement de tête pour marquer son respect. Il n'aurait vraiment pas pensé que la muse aurait pu gagner. "Artémis, pas d'offense." Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la déesse de la lune, puis disparut. 

"Xena ?" La voix de Gabrielle tremblait, mais elle était là. "Xena !" Son visage explosa de joie en entendant à nouveau sa propre voix.

"Dieux, comme cette magnifique voix m'a manqué," répondit Xena en passant son bras autour de Gabrielle.

"Oh, Xena, je peux parler, je peux vraiment parler !" Les larmes de joie coulaient sur son visage. "Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que je voulais te dire, tout ce que je voulais te raconter. Je pensais que j'allais devenir folle ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est dur de penser à une chose et de ne pas être capable de le dire et-."

"Gabrielle." Xena posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la barde. "Nous avons tout le temps de parler. Pour l'instant," elle aida Gabrielle à se mettre sur ses pieds et montra la déesse, "nous avons de la compagnie."

Artémis éclata de rire. " C'est bon, Xena. Je suis sûre que ça a été dur pour elle."

"Tu peux le dire," dit Gabrielle. La déesse se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Gabrielle, pourquoi es-tu venue dans mon temple ?" La barde baissa le regard, la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage. "Est-ce que tu pensais renoncer à ton trône ?" Le ton d'Artémis montrait légèrement sa colère. Gabrielle le regarda apeurée.

"Ma déesse, je pensais que je n'étais plus utile, que je ne pouvais plus remplir mes devoirs."

"Si j'avais senti que tu n'en étais plus capable, alors J'AURAIS FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !" Sa voix résonna à travers la chambre, effrayant Gabrielle. Xena se plaça devant elle.

"Tu lui fais peur. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle en a eu assez ?" Xena était fatiguée des jeux que les dieux jouaient avec elles.

"Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais qu'au bien des Amazones," proposa Gabrielle pour sa défense. Cela sembla toucher la bonne corde. Les traits d'Artémis s'adoucirent. 

"Je te crois, Gabrielle. Ton cœur ne connait que la bonté. Je suggère que la prochaine fois que tu penses à renoncer à ton titre, tu me consultes."

"Oui, ma déesse," dit la barde avec révérence. Artémis sourit à ce geste.

"Bien, je suppose que l'affaire est réglée. Xena, prends soin de Gabrielle, sois gentille." Sur ces paroles, la déesse disparut.

Gabrielle regarda Calliope et commença à pleurer, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Xena. La muse se rapprocha, déposa les manuscrits, la plume et l'encre sur la table. "Mon enfant, tu as pensé que c'était moi qui avais pris ta voix, maintenant, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'ai donné le don de la prose et tu utilises ce don sagement. Tu m'as toujours apporté de la joie avec tes contes, continue, s'il te plaît." Sa silhouette miroita puis disparut.

"Tu veux en parler ?" demanda Xena quand elles furent enfin seules. "Parle-moi, Gabrielle. Je veux entendre cette belle voix à nouveau. Elle m'a tant manqué." 

"Je t'aime." Gabrielle fit suivre ces mots d'un baiser. "Je devais te le dire. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de ne jamais te l'avoir dit." Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Xena. "S'il te plaît." Je n'ai pas été capable de parler pendant un quart de lune." Un sourire malicieux passa sur ses lèvres. "Et maintenant mon auditoire est captivé. Je pourrais te parler pendant des chandelles, mais là, tout de suite, je veux faire autre chose de ma bouche." Elle passa ses doigts sur la joue de Xena. "Je t'aime. Je veux te faire l'amour."

Sa voix coulait dans les oreilles de Xena, guérissant toute la peine que le dernier quart de lune avait apporté. Maintenant, elle brûlait d'entendre cette voix à nouveau. Les doigts de Gabrielle passèrent sur sa joue. Xena baissa sa bouche, réclamant celle de Gabrielle. Sans rompre le baiser; elle les amena sur le lit. "Parle-moi, Gabrielle. Laisse-moi t'entendre."

"Oh, Xena. ça m'a manqué de ne pas te parler." Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, exprimant leur amour. "Je t'aime, Xena."

"Je t'aime, Gabrielle. Oh oui." La bouche de Xena réclama à nouveau celle de Xena. La barde gémit de plaisir quand elle sentit la langue de la guerrière pénétrer dans sa bouche. Xena releva la tête pour plonger dans les yeux de la femme qu'elle aimait. "C'est bon," murmura-t-elle.

"Quoi ?" Elle essaya d'attirer à nouveau Xena pour un autre baiser, mais la guerrière résista.

"Ton gémissement. C'est bon." Elle déposa un baiser tout doux sur les lèvres de la barde. Elle déplaça sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit proche de l'oreille de la barde. "Gabrielle, je veux que tu gémisses pour moi. Je veux te faire l'amour et t'entendre." La voix rauque de Xena ralluma le feu qui brûlait à l'intérieur de la barde. Ses dents se refermèrent autour du lobe d'oreille de Gabrielle et le mordillèrent doucement. "Son genou écarta les jambes de la barde. Gabrielle tordit son corps et roula sur la guerrière, chevauchant ses hanches.

"Je vais le faire," dit la barde, la voix pleine de promesses. "Mais commençons par le début." Elle ôta sa chemise, la jetant sans cérémonie sur le sol. Elle se souleva pour permettre à Xena d'enlever la sienne, puis se réinstalla sur l'estomac de la guerrière. Gabrielle ferma les yeux et haleta avec force quand elle sentit l'abdomen dur de Xena se presser contre elle. "C'est bon," dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur Xena. Les mains de la guerrière se refermèrent sur le derrière de Gabrielle. La barde se baissa jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un cheveu des lèvres de Xena. "Je t'aime, Xena."

"Je t'aime," répondit la guerrière. Le baiser fut long et sensuel, empli des gémissements de plaisir des deux femmes. Gabrielle leva la tête.

"Et maintenant, je vais découvrir si je suis bien la bonne personne," dit-elle avec malice. Xena la regarda avec perplexité.

"Tu as dit que si c'était avec la bonne personne, tu pouvais être vocale," dit-elle d'un ton joueur alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur un téton sombre. Gabrielle fut récompensée par une inspiration soudaine de la guerrière.

"Mmm ?" Xena se concentrait sur l'activité sur son téton qui durcissait rapidement. "Dieux, Gabrielle." Ses mains pincèrent le derrière ferme tout près. "C'est bon," croassa-t-elle. Les mots devenaient de plus en plus difficile à sortir.

"Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je trouve moi-même," murmura Gabrielle en posant sa bouche sur le téton durci. 

Xena en était réduite à des gémissements quand les mains audacieuses de Gabrielle explorèrent son corps. Ses mains menaient la danse, caressaient chaque pouce de peau qu'elles pouvaient trouver en descendant. Elle embrassa le nombril de Xena et, en même temps, ses doigts passèrent sur les boucles sombres et humides. Son doigt glissa entre ses grandes lèvres et Xena laissa échapper un grognement profond. Gabrielle sourit contre les abdominaux musclés. "Oui. Je veux t'entendre, Xena. Je veux entendre ce que te font mes caresses." Elle pressa ses doigts plus en avant, cherchant l'ouverture de la féminité de Xena.

"S'il te plaît..." croassa Xena. Gabrielle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. Elle la pénétra d'un doigt, glissant facilement tout le long. Elle ferma les yeux sous la sensation de chaleur humide qui entourait son doigt. Elle le retira et en ajouta un autre. Xena cambra ses hanches en mesure avec ses gémissements alors que Gabrielle commençait ses mouvements en douceur. Ses doigts glissaient facilement d'avant en arrière dans le tunnel bien lubrifié. "Encore…" supplia Xena. Gabrielle ferma les yeux par avance et glissa un autre doigt profondément. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la barde fasse entrer et sortir ses doigts comme une furie. Les cris de plaisir de Xena augmentèrent tandis qu'elle bougeait contre les doigts tendres. Gabrielle sentait les muscles intérieurs agripper et relâcher ses doigts, envoyant des pulsations dans son propre centre. "Oh… oh Gabrielle… oui… oh" Les paroles de Xena entretenaient le feu qui grondait entre elles, incitant l'Amazone à augmenter son rythme de pompe pour concurrencer les élans de la guerrière. Xena planta ses ongles dans les tendres fesses de Gabrielle en approchant de son orgasme, mais la barde ne le sentit pas. Son esprit était complètement fixé sur la rivière de sève qui coulait sur ses doigts. Xena cambra le dos, les soulevant toutes deux du lit. Elle cria le nom de son amante tandis qu'une dernière poussée la faisait partir. Gabrielle tint bon, ses doigts bien enfoncés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Xena se détendre. A contrecœur, elle sortit ses doigts. Xena regarda à travers ses paupières mi-closes Gabrielle se nettoyer les doigts en les léchant. Son enthousiasme apprit à Xena que la prochaine fois, elle pourrait bien s'attendre à sentir la douce bouche de la barde sur elle. Elle attendit que Gabrielle ait finit de festoyer avant de parler. "Je suppose que tu aimes ?" Gabrielle lécha une nouvelle fois ses doigts avant de répondre.

"Mmm, ça doit être de l'ambroisie." Elle remonta pour embrasser Xena. La guerrière se goûta elle-même sur la langue de Gabrielle quand leurs bouches exprimèrent leur amour. Gabrielle était allongée la tête posée sur l'épaule de Xena. "Tu es bruyante," taquina-t-elle, récompensée un gloussement grave.

"C'est vrai ? J'ai essayé de me contrôler." Sa main faisait des cercles paresseux sur le dos de la barde.

"Oui, tu l'étais." Gabrielle embrassa la chair souple qui se trouvait sous elle. "J'aime ça," ajouta-t-elle doucement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle fut roulée sur le dos, le corps de Xena au-dessus d'elle.

"Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de t'entendre."

Gabrielle regarda la forme endormie près d'elle. Il était tellement rare que Xena dorme plus tard qu'elle. Elle observa sans réserves le corps nu de la guerrière, clairement visible dans la lumière matinale du soleil. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les boucles sombres entre les jambes de Xena. Gabrielle laissa ses doigts courir paresseusement à travers elles, enchantée par la sensation.

"Ne me rallume pas," dit doucement Xena. "Tu m'as épuisée la nuit dernière."

"Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je m'amusais bien. En plus, je ne t'ai pas entendue te plaindre," la taquina Gabrielle, les doigts toujours dans les poils noirs.

"Gabrielle," la gronda Xena en repoussant la main chercheuse de son pubis. La barde fronça des sourcils. "Plus tard, je te promets." Elle embrassa la main de Gabrielle avant de la relâcher.

"Okay, mais je te retiens," dit Gabrielle en sautant hors du lit. "Je vais nous chercher le petit déjeuner. Je meurs de faim."

"J'en suis sûre," gloussa Xena. Son visage redevint sérieux en regardant Gabrielle.

"Quoi ?" demanda doucement Gabrielle.

"Je suis juste heureuse de t'entendre à nouveau. Ta voix m'a manqué. Je ne pouvais plus t'écouter."

"Hé bien, tu n'as qu'à attendre," dit Gabrielle en se penchant pour un baiser rapide. "J'espère que tu n'as pas de projets pour aujourd'hui, parce qu'après le petit déjeuner, toi et moi allons parler." Elle enfila sa chemise et alla chercher à manger. Xena se leva et se dirigea vers la bassine pour se nettoyer.

Xena tapota le dos de Gabrielle plusieurs fois avant de l'entendre enfin tousser. Elle la contourna pour voir les larmes rouler le long de ses joues alors que la barde luttait pour retrouver sa respiration. "Merci," dit-elle docilement.

"Pas de quoi." Un sourire de travers se forma sur le visage de Xena. "Essaie d'avaler avant d'en mettre plus, okay ?" Elle se leva et retourna à son côté de la table. Gabrielle enfourna un autre morceau de nourriture dans sa bouche.

"Désolée, mmh. Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir parler de nouveau que j'ai oublié tout le reste." Elle finit par avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

"Hum, je ne veux pas avoir à t'empêcher de t'étrangler tout le temps. Prends une minute pour finir de manger et nous parlerons après."

"Okay," marmonna Gabrielle en prenant un autre morceau de fruit. "Vache, Xena. Ca va faire une sacrée histoire, hein ?"

"Gabrielle." Xena haussa son sourcil. Gabrielle sourit, penaude, et finit tranquillement son fruit.

"Alors, parle-moi, Gabrielle. Ca faisait quoi de ne pas pouvoir m'houspiller tous les jours ?" se moqua Xena. Elle essayait de permettre à Gabrielle de laisser libre court à ses sentiments. Malgré la nuit précédente, il y avait toujours des émotions à propos des événements passés qu'elles ne s'étaient pas révélées. Gabrielle réfléchit à la question quelques instants avant de parler.

"C'était définitivement une expérience édifiante. J'ai découvert des choses à mon propos que je ne connaissais pas." Elle s'arrêta un moment, puis ajouta : "J'ai aussi appris quelques choses à ton sujet, ma grande bêta de guerrière." Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir le sourcil levé de Xena et continua : "Quand ça a commencé, tu sais, au campement, j'ai eu peur. Je ne savais pas ce qui arrivait. J'ai regardé autour de moi, mais tu n'étais pas en vue. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais aucun son ne sortait." Elle regarda la peine passer brièvement sur le visage de Xena. "C'est bon, Xena. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir." Gabrielle rassura rapidement la guerrière. "Je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule chose, te rejoindre, parce que tu allais savoir ce qui n'allait pas et que tu t'en occuperais," elle baissa légèrement les yeux, "que tu t'occuperais de moi." Xena tendit la main et la posa sur celle de Gabrielle, d'un geste réconfortant.

"Tu as bien fait de frapper la poêle à frire contre le rocher." Gabrielle rayonna sous le compliment, son sourire lui en rapporta un autre.

"Ouais, c'était bien, hein ?" Gabrielle sembla y réfléchir un moment. "Pas mal, hein ?"

"Pas mal," dit Xena de sa voix rauque. Gabrielle rougit visiblement.

"Pas ça, andouille. Je parlais de la poêle."

"Oh, on y est encore ?" Xena avait l'air de s'ennuyer. "Oui, Gabrielle, c'était une bonne idée de ta part."

"Vrai." Elle rayonnait de victoire. "De toute façon, la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit, c'était ma peur. J'était terrifiée que quelque chose n'arrive et que je puisse pas être capable de te le faire savoir."

"C'était la cause de tous ces cauchemars ?" demanda doucement Xena. Gabrielle acquiesça.

"Oui. Ils faisaient vraiment peur." Elle détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. "C'est pour cela que je dormais près de toi toutes les nuits." Son regard revint vers la guerrière. "J'avais besoin de te sentir. C'était la seule façon de me sentir en sécurité."

"Je me sentais bien aussi, Gabrielle," admit Xena. "Quand je te tenais dans mes bras, j'avais l'impression de te protéger, de te garder en sécurité. C'est tout ce que je veux faire, Gabrielle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de te tenir dans mes bras et de te garder en sécurité." Elle se calma, étonnée de sentir tant d'émotions. Son silence en apprit beaucoup à Gabrielle. Il disait à la barde qu'il y avait là plus de sentiments que ce qui était dit, et que Xena n'était pas prête à en parler. Prenant son tour, Gabrielle continua.

"Bref, où en étais-je ?"

"Tu racontais pourquoi tu continuais à dormir avec moi," lui rappela Xena.

"Ouais, c'était amusant." Gabrielle appréciait le souvenir du corps de Xena pressé contre elle. "Mais c'était quand même difficile, tu sais, de ne pas être capable de te dire ce que je ressentais."

"C'était difficile pour moi aussi. J'ai essayé que tu me le dises, mais tu ne voulais pas. Gabrielle, pourquoi est-ce que tu refusais d'écrire ce que tu ressentais ?" Xena refusait de se souvenir de la note douloureuse, la seule chose qu'avait écrite Gabrielle dans son mutisme.

"Je suis désolée," dit doucement l'Amazone, consciente de ce qu'elles pensaient toutes deux. "C'était trop difficile pour moi. Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais dire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ca me rendait folle. Je m'en suis pris à toi, la seule personne qui essayait de m'aider. Tu ne méritais pas ma colère, Xena."

"C'est bon, Gabrielle. Tu prends des fois des rebuffades de ma part que tu ne mérites pas. C'est le moins que je puisse faire."

"Tu sais ce que j'en ai appris ?"

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai appris qu'il y des choses bien dans le silence."

"Tu plaisantes," dit Xena d'un ton incrédule.

"Pas vraiment. J'ai remarqué que je faisais plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. J'ai compris pourquoi tu es si calme quand nous entrons pour la première fois dans un nouvel endroit. Tu vérifies ce qu'il s'y passe, non seulement avec tes yeux, mais aussi avec tes oreilles. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais ça.

Ca doit vraiment t'ennuyer que je jacasse à chaque fois que nous entrons quelque part." Les yeux de Xena trahirent ses pensées en cillant. Gabrielle le remarqua, mais choisit de ne pas en parler. Elle avait sa réponse. "En tout cas, c'était intéressant."

"J'ai appris pas mal de choses, moi aussi," admit Xena. Gabrielle se tint tranquille, donnant à Xena l'occasion de partager ses sentiments, un fait rare. "Ca doit être difficile pour toi d'avoir à deviner ce que je ressens tout le temps. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que ça pouvait être dur de ne pas savoir ce que tu ressens."

"Je me suis habituée à toi, Xena. Je peux dire la plupart du temps ce que tu ressens," proposa Gabrielle. Xena sourit, appréciant le geste. Elle parlèrent tranquillement pendant plusieurs chandelles, Gabrielle la plupart du temps. La guerrière était bien trop heureuse de s'asseoir et d'écouter le son calmant de la voix de sa meilleure amie et amante. Elle s'arrêtèrent à midi pour faire l'amour, les bruits de leur passions emplissaient la chambre. Après un dîner tranquille, elles passèrent le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles parlèrent à voix basse, exprimant chacune leurs sentiments à l'autre. Gabrielle parlait beaucoup plus que la stoïque guerrière, mais elle était très heureuse des sentiment que cette dernière exprimait. Toutes ces journées où elle devait parler pour deux avaient épuisé Xena. Elle trouva qu'elle s'en sortait mieux avec ses pensées et ses sentiments. Gabrielle prit le temps d'écouter, sans l'interrompre de ses propres pensées. Le sommeil finit par les surprendre et le matin les trouva encore dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"Alors, où allons-nous maintenant ?" demanda Gabrielle alors que Xena sautait sur Argo.

"Je pensais que nous pourrions aller vers Poteidaia pour de petites vacances. Tu as besoin de temps pour écrire ton histoire et nous pourrons y déposer un peu de notre matériel, tes rouleaux, du moins," dit Xena en tapotant les fontes remplies. "A part ça, je ne peux pas attendre de voir la tête de ta sœur Lila quand tu lui diras que tu n'as pas pu parler pendant presque un quart de lune." Les deux femmes rirent. Puis Gabrielle devint pensive.

"Xena, tu penses que nous devons leur parler de nous ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant la superbe silhouette sur le cheval.

"Gabrielle, c'est une décision personnelle que nous devons prendre toutes les deux." Xena se pencha pour caresser le menton de la barde. "Je suis sûre que Mère sera contente. Elle t'aime bien." Gabrielle sourit à l'image de Cyrène. Elle avait été si gentille avec elle la dernière fois qu'elles étaient passées à Amphipolis. "Pourtant, je ne pense pas que ta famille sera aussi heureuse." Xena repensa à la dernière fois qu'elles avaient été dans le village natal de Gabrielle. Ses parents avaient été froids envers la guerrière. Xena pouvait vivre avec cela. Elle comprenait qu'elle n'était pas le compagnon de voyage de premier choix pour Gabrielle, selon ses parents. La sœur de Gabrielle, Lila, était une autre chose. Elle n'aimait pas du tout Xena et le lui faisait savoir en termes précis.

"Je suis sûre que leurs sentiments ont changé. Hey, je parie qu'ils t'aiment bien, maintenant." Gabrielle rayonnait à cette pensée, si ridicule qu'elle soit. Jamais ses parents ne serait contents de voir leur fille traîner à travers toute la Grèce accompagnée par une ancienne seigneur de guerre.

"J'en suis sûre," dit Xena avec ironie. Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes deux. "Si j'ai de la chance, Lila n'essayera pas d'organiser ma pendaison."

"Elle n'a pas intérêt." Gabrielle rassembla toute son autorité. "Ou je devrai user de mon pouvoir de Reine des Amazones pour lui faire voir la lumière." Elle bougea les bras dans une parodie de mouvement de pouvoir. "Elle voudrait chercher des crosses à ma nana ?"

"Ooh, j'adore quand tu es possessive," ronronna Xena, provoquant un éclat de rire de la barde.

"Souviens-toi simplement que tu es à moi." Un sourire gourmand joua sur les lèvres de Gabrielle. "Si tu as besoin de pense-bête…" Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la forêt suggestivement.

"Je crois que j'ai créé un monstre," dit Xena en roulant des yeux. "Gabrielle, il y a autre chose que le sexe."

"Je sais." Gabrielle lui décocha un sourire joueur. "Mais j'adore tellement t'entendre." Elle sourit avec malice. "Ma grande guerrière bruyante."

"Dit le grain de sable au désert," rétorqua Xena, faisant rougir la barde furieusement. Les aventures de la nuit passée avaient poussé Halla à cogner contre le mur et à hurler des commentaires à propos d'autres personnes qui essayaient de dormir.

"C'est pas ma faute. Tu réveilles mes passions." Elle tripota d'un air aguicheur les lacets de son chemisier.

"Gabrielle..." grogna Xena. "Tu vas me payer cela."

"C'est une promesse ?" Gabrielle continuait à l'aguicher en passant ses doigts suggestivement sur ses tétons, les forçant à se dresser contre la chemise. Xena se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres en se souvenant d'avoir festoyé sur les seins de la barde quelques chandelles plus tôt. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit que la route était déserte. Elle sauta d'Argo et souleva Gabrielle dans ses bras.

"Comme ça, tu veux m'aguicher ?" menaça-t-elle en jouant. Elle pressa Gabrielle contre un arbre et ses mains se glissèrent rapidement sous la chemise de la barde.

"Et Poteidaia ?" demanda Gabrielle dans un souffle en sentant la bouche de Xena contre son cou.

"Il sera toujours là, Gabrielle."

"Je suppose que oui." acquiesça la barde.

 

FIN.

 

Ecrit par BL Miller   
Traduit le 3 janvier 2001, à Paris par Fausta88.

 

\--


End file.
